Everything Starts Where it Ends
by Babybrowns
Summary: Sakura is a second year in her High School, an ordinary girl. Sasuke is any other guy too, but what he doesnt know...shes loved him for years now, through it all. What happens when she finally confesses to him? Will he accept it, or turn his back on her?
1. First glances

**What do you know? It's a modern day High School SasuSaku fic! I know, about time. Now this is defiantly a writing in process, cause it's new. This is just something I wanna have fun with, I suppose. **

**Er, the plot may be whack and confusing, but its meant to be that way; it comes together and straightens out as it goes.**

**And I'm WARNING you now, this contains, most likely: Course language, intimacy, angst, and violence. It's a high school love struggle fic, the hell do you think I'm gonna put in here? **

* * *

"Love. That word holds way too many different emotions, problems, stresses, and desires within it. Love could be a new hope, or it could shred someone's heart into little bits. It could lead some people to their death. Everyone has such a different take on the subject of love and the kinds of it. There's the one week love for the young souls of life, who are too young to understand what it really was. There is the one night love where two people bang one another like mating animals, and decided to never call one another afterwards. Love at first site tends to go along with both of these; only the looks tended to matter to most. Breast size and curves to men, and large dicks and a good sex-drive for the women. But there's more than those unsightly types of love. There is true, long lasting, heart filled love. It'd start out with two people saying hello, beginning off on a good note when assigned seats next to one another, becoming acquaintances, then friends throughout time. But both would start to feel something deep inside them as the time progressed on; most likely a good year. It'd lead to the sweet hand holding and 'more than friends' thing, discovering later on at a more older and mature age this was love. Then, one night, coming home to an empty abode, the confession would pour out, and the lusty passion they've felt for the other would take place. Sure love had its ups and downs goods and bads, rough and good times, but it's still true bound love that they both felt strongly. That would be true love. –Sakura Haruno."

She slumped further down into her desk, wishing to become invisible. No doubt, her cheeks were red. The class around was snickering somewhat, but mainly dead quiet. Sakura didn't think her teacher would be reading these out loud for the whole class. She took all of that from her heart and soul, dammit!

The black haired teacher looked right into the rosette's green eyes. "Miss Haruno, it's a very good write on your opinion of love…" For a moment, Sakura though she'd hear good news. "…but I'm sure you, most of all, know what's appropriate fro school. Banging like mating animals, sex-drives, and slang for male anatomy is NOT an appropriate demonstration!"

The class started laughing; it wasn't too often when something like this came up in an honors English class. "Sorry, Yuuhi sensei; I'll be sure to pay attention and keep such things out of papers."

Kurenai massaged the bridge of her nose, setting the papers down on the desks clean surface. "All right, how about-"

The bell sounded. Sakura gathered her things, scolding the toning noise. _Dammit, why not a minute sooner!? _

"Don't forget to read by the 31st!" The book; that was right. The Haruno just got the book last week, but it'd been done with. She could focus on her main school work. But for now, lunch sounded way better after the first three periods of the day. She drifted to her locker, performed the correct combination numbers, and gathered her lunch and American History things before closing her locked, continuing to the lunchroom.

Though, out of habit, her eyes glanced at a locker a row away from hers. He wasn't present at his locker; she must have been moving a bit faster than normal. Sakura didn't think too much of it, and went into the lunchroom, setting her things at the second table from the door. She'd let out a sigh while doing this; tired. _I still can't believe she read it out loud…_

"Hey, Sakura!" The rosette glanced up at one of her friends as she sat her things down on the table.

"Oh, hey Temari." Both sat down, waiting for the others to come in. People and students continued to pour in from the doors, some hopping up into the lunch line. Sakura almost always packed her lunch.

"So, how's your day been going?"

Though it was embarrassing now, the green eyes female knew it'd be quite funny later. She smiled, opening her lunch, "Well, I wrote that paper on what I thought love was for English…quite nicely done, a bit lengthy…"

"Get to the point."

"Kurenai sensei read the whole, I mean WHOLE thing out loud. The problem is, I sorta mentioned something about two people banging one another like mating animals, as a certain one night love…thing, and something about sex-drives and big dicks…"

The blonde female leaned back and grinned, draping her arm over the chair. "Well, I know what's on YOUR mind now." Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes, not caring. If she responded in any certain way, Temari would be teasing her throughout lunch.

"Hey Sakura, Temari."

"Hey Hinata," Both females replied in unison as she took a seat as well. Hinata seemed quite temperate for once. There was pressure on the Hyuuga these days, along with the men looking at her chest more and more. She'd snap once in a great while cause too many of the opposite sex would go at her. She was a bit too fragile to handle it. But since she seemed fine, the main topic at hand was right back to where it left off.

"Sakura, tell me, why did you go into such detail on that paper? Is it things you wished you could have with…HIM?!"

The Haruno was, WAS about to take a sip of her water, but paused, and turned red. Her eyes met the aquamarine pair as she set the bottle down and capped it. "N-no! I just…sorta got involved-"

"Okay, so Sasuke was your inspiration for this love paper. Really, what do you see in him? He's just like any other guy at school."

Sasuke. Her cheeks weren't the only thing going red at that point. Too much welled up inside the Haruno to describe her feelings for that person. Nothing coudl ever do that. "I thought you weren't gonna question why, ever since you knew. Just accept it as fact and leave me alone about him."

The blonde rolled her eyes as Tenten sat down next to her. "My god Sakura, can you just TELL him already!? It's killing me, and the rest of us that he's the only god damn kid who DOESN'T know this! Sides, you two would be _so _cute together!"

The last part, she didn't mind so much. Ino took a seat, too, making the five of them now present for lunch. Ino always chose to stay out of conversations with Sasuke and Sakura; she was a bit jealous; no one really knew that but her though. Tenten didn't seem to get into it much either unless it was really spreading into some huge conversation. Hinata did feel a bit bad, but she knew she couldn't help much.

Sakura sipped her water, glancing at her pigtailed friend. "I'm just too nervous and tense. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl."

"But three fucking years?! Come on, it's not like you got your heart set out for anyone else!"

"Yeah, but I hear your brother wants to-" Temari elbowed Tenten in the shoulder; she shut up. The Haruno didn't even care at this point; her heart was beginning to fall into a rather depressed state. She wanted to tell Sasuke so badly, but she was lucky if she could even say hi to him anymore. Things over time had fallen apart, and she didn't realize so till this particular year. It just seemed like the more she thought about the whole situation, the worse off and less likely her dream was. It was sheer depressing, to have your only dream shot down in front of your eyes.

The rosette didn't say another word, and took a bite of her apple. She knew if she thought about this any further, it'd do more damage. She had a fragile heart, after all.

* * *

Her heart was pounding deeply into her chest. Sakura was thinking about him. Not because it was just Sasuke; she was just about to arrive at her only class she had with him. Orchestra. Sakura played the violin quite well, but he happened to sit across the stage from her in the cello section. Actually, she used to have first period study hall with him, but it was switched out later on. Fate didn't like Sakura; she knew it.

Sighing, she pressed onward, walking down the hall to get to the theater. She wanted to get there faster just to see him, but her heart was pulling the other way.

"Hey, Sakura!" For a moment, she paused to wait for the voice to reach her. Inwardly, she swore at herself for waiting. Kiba could get rather annoying, but he was still a nice guy, and hot. If he wasn't such a pervert and more gentlemen like, she wouldn't mind dating him.

"Hey Kiba, how's it going?"

He rested his books on his hip, but still folded in his hand as he joined her side. On certain days, if he could catch Sakura, he'd walk with her to class. He played drums in band in the room across from where she was. "Meh, so-so. Still looking for a date to homecoming…"

"Sorry, I don't think I'm going this year."

He sighed, dropping his shoulders. Not only had he tried this same tactic the year before, but he got the same answer too. "Oh, come on! You didn't go last year, and not this one either! Why?!"

Sakura glanced up, seeing she was just about where she needed to be. Though, she never did get a chance to reply to the brunette; an onyx pair of eyes, rather stoic, met her own green ones. She could feel her body induced in shock, just having their eyes meet. He opened the door and walked down a different hall to go get his instrument. Sakura's heart still wouldn't stop beating so quickly.

"Yo, Sakura? Hello?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I can't divulge that information. For me only."

The Inuzuka let out a breath as she turned down the same small hall as the Uchiha did. "No fair."

"Later."

He walked off as she continued down the hall. It wasn't a main hall in anyway. It was a way back to the storage room for the Orchestra instruments, and a few doors leading to practice rooms. She turned down a second hall, then directly into the instrument room. The second hall was perpendicular to the first, forming a sort of capital T shape. The room she was in was shoved way up to the top left of this T, though having room for a small turn. More like a bland corner; you'd never know what was around that corner until you fully turned it.

Sakura took note of Sasuke getting his instrument, and turned to the shelf to get her own. They were the only two in the room at the time. If she could, she'd say something to him, or talk about her day. That'd seem too out of place for these two, she knew that. And that fact just killed her some on the inside.

He exited the room, not saying a word. She paused, even though she could catch up next to his side and ask him something ridiculous. At least the Haruno could think clearly for a minute. _Why…why did he look at me? I know it was me. Does it…mean something? Wait…it's just a single glance. But what if- _

"Excuse me." She apologized for being in the way of someone trying to grab their instrument, zipped out of the room, and down the hall. Sakura made her way into the theater, and set her instrument across two of the inlaid chairs. Her back was facing the theater stage, which Sasuke was probably up on, chatting with his friends in the cello section.

Still, her heart was beating, afraid to turn around and even glance at his form. Sakura got her instrument out in the slowest manor possible, hoping to kill time. She had to get up there eventually, but not so soon. She'd just mind her own business, not look at him or catch his eyes or assume anything, and sit down in her-

"Sakura!" The rosette's shoulders fell as she turned and faced the loudmouth. _God, why can't I be left alone today? _

She looked up on the stage, seeing Suigetsu jump down from next to the Uchiha. Sasuke; she'd already looked back at him when she wasn't supposed to. Not even five minutes ago this had happened; his eyes were within hers for another passing moment. _Why…is he doing this? If this is some game… _

"Sakura?" With instrument in hand, she shook her head, again, and walked in front of the stage.

"Yeah?" He could hear the irritated tone in her voice; she wanted to be left alone for one reason or another. But Suigetsu being who he is didn't care. If he wanted to say something, by god he'd say it.

"So, I'm going to homecoming-"

"No." Without another word, she turned her back to him, and walked up onto the stage. Sakura could hear him behind her.

"Oh, come on! Can't you, just this once-?"

She took her seat; three stands back on the edge of the stage. Her eyes met his from where he stood below. "If it makes you shut up and stop bugging me, I'll _think _about it. I'm not saying either, just waiting so see how things turn out."

He leaned forward a bit.

She took a step back.

He leaned forward a bit more.

Sakura grabbed her rosin.

Suigetsu leaned in closer, almost seeing up the skirt.

Sakura threw her rosin and hit him in the head.

Suigetsu backed off. "Fine, be that way. I'll talk to you later."

_Pervert… _Sakura wasn't too fond of the school uniforms. Black skirt, black shoes, white long sleeved undershirt, and a black sweater-vest with the schools emblem in the top right corner; jackets, too, black as well, but it wasn't needed to be worn all school day. It was simple, and form fitting, which was good and bad for girls and guys in the school. There were ties, too, but each was different for each class level. First years didn't have one; second years had black ties, which Sakura had. Third years had a vibrant yellow to match the emblem color, and fourth years wore white ties. Temari was one of the fourth years; two years ahead of Sakura's class.

Actually, she was dating Shikamaru, in the same class as she; he was only sixteen, meant to be in Sakura's class, but his IQ level spoke differently.

"Alright, everyone, please take your seat!" All of the musicians took a seat, as did Sakura herself, holding her instrument up to tune. The conductor, Iruka Umino, got up on the platform and waited for the tuning to end. Once in a while, he'd say something funny. But for the most part he just let the students play. He was strict, too, but that's what made this group great.

Sighing, the Haruno got out her music, since her stand partner never cared to do so. It was Mikoto's job as second chair of the stand to do so, but she never did. And for just an instant before playing, Sakura looked up at Sasuke's chair.

There he was, sitting there ready to play, but looking right at her, again. She could feel her cheeks heat up, and looked away as soon as she'd seen those eyes in her own.

And though she didn't see it, the Uchiha smirked slightly before starting to play at Iruka's command.

* * *

The Haruno intently scanned her buddy list. _Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata…Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee…Neji…Kakashi sensei… _

Kakashi was the last one listed with an online status. He was her Biology teacher, of all things. As a quip and cunning man, he drove a lot of the girls at school obsessed with his gorgeous twenty-six year old body. Not only that, but he _always _had a book of some sort, romance usually, covering his nose and below. Many of the girls, and even some of the guys, got in trouble to see him after school in his office, hoping to see his face. It was rumored that he didn't have his book then, though she'd never heard of anyone seeing the man's face. Sakura found them all silly for trying such; she knew the secret, and had seen it herself.

A good month back, he called her to stay after school when class ended. She did so, stepping in the office to see him at his desk, hands folded in his lap, showing his face. He said she was doing so well he suggested taking an advanced Biology course, but she declined. Sakura actually told him she'd rather stay in his class and get a two in one; A's and a hot teacher. He smiled; it drove her mad that day, just seeing that. Since they had time to kill, they sat for a while talking, in which the same day she'd gotten his screen name, which wasn't suprising to her he ahd such. The Hatake also told her why he had the book up all the time; that all the others had to do was ask to set the book down or see his face, and he'd do so. He found it amusing how people were curious to such, and why they didn't just ask. It was just some silly idea he played around with and felt like telling, and showing, his best student. You could call Sakura his pet, but he preferred partner in crime, since she'd sworn secrecy to this, and his screen name. She'd just smile at him in class when he winked at her. No one but these two would see that. Besides the teacher student thing, they were friends.

Thinking of this, the screen lit up with an instant message from SuperSexy. "How was your day?"

Sakura got out her keyboard, replying back to the Hatake. "Weird."

"Why?"

She hesitated for a moment. _Should I tell him…or is he gonna turn around and tell his second best student, Sasuke? _

"Promise not to tell ANYONE?"

"Yup."

"You know how I've liked Sasuke for a while now?"

"You mean obsessed? Then yes."

The Haruno didn't deny it; she wouldn't call it obsessed, just madly in love. "Well, for the first time since Middle School when we stopped talking…he looked at me three different times, probably more, in the courser of the first fifteen minutes of Orchestra."

She awaited the reply message, seeing the 'SuperSexy is writing' at the bottom. "How was he looking at you?"

"His usual timid stare. Not glaring evil stare…just, staring."

"Based on my study of humans, well, it could mean a lot of things. It's a bit too early for me to tell; keep your eye on him for a few more days and see what happens."

"Thanks sensei."

"Mmm-hmm."

She closed out the conversation, and leaned back in her chair. At least this man was older and experienced enough to understand the situation. Kakashi could help her realize so much about this situation, and he wouldn't say anything. Sakura was so glad she was friends with her Biology teacher like this. Now all she had to do was do what she did best everyday; keep an eye on the Uchiha.

* * *

**Good/bad/iffy start? Meh, well hopefully Sakura's position with Sasuke is noticeable; the past will become clearer later. XD He plays cello, hah. **

**And don't ask if it's obsession with him…or stalking. I'm sure someone's bound to though… **

**Oh, please review too. I have no idea how this is going for a modern day fic…thingy.**


	2. Grey Skies

**Well, this is chapter two. Now I gotta warn you, there is something called school out there, and it takes up a lot of time. Especially all of the damn homework they give you. And having honors makes it NO easier.**

**And yeah, I'll try to make the chapters sorta long. It may be a rather short fic…under twenty chapters. Pft, your guess is as good as mine on how long this is really gonna be.

* * *

**

It was becoming routine. Sakura closed her text book, now done with the weekend's homework, and pulled out her journal. This journal held everything; her innermost thoughts, dreams, life, and what she felt almost every waking moment. If something good happened, she'd to write it in as soon as she got home. Something bad would be delayed until the Haruno went to bed. An average day would wait until her homework was done.

It was Saturday; a day in which the rosette didn't have much going on, and laid around listening to music on her favorite radio station. She wasn't one for I-pods; she had an MP3 player, but still preferred the old disks in her radio or the tunes from stations.

Grabbing a pen, she wrote the date, and then started. The page before was Friday; she'd gotten home and written immediately about Sasuke after talking with her Biology teacher online. _I'm supposed to go with Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Kiba to the movies in a few hours here. I guess Hinata's dad is giving us a lift there. Temari had plans and couldn't come; it should be fun as long as Kiba doesn't pull anything. We're gonna go to the good theaters; the ones at the mall. Maybe eat afterwards? _

She dabbled with her pen, hesitating to write. So badly she wanted to put his name in the journal again; was there really a reason too? Sakura smiled; there was. She always found a way to fit Sasuke in there somewhere. _We're supposed to see that new horror movie, Asylum (1). These collage kids, freshman, discover their room or dorm used to be an asylum. This evil doctor used to torture the people there, and I'm pretty sure he's gonna pick off the collage people one by one. It looked so freaky, but I love those movies. I heard Sasuke does too; Suigetsu claims Sasuke just sits there and starts at the screen, enjoying what's going on, but never jumping or being surprised. God, that's so cool. It just came out today too; so, maybe he'll be around…somewhere. But if I call Suigetsu and ask if he's going with Sasuke, he'll know something's wrong with me and that I like Sasuke, and then use it as blackmail against me. I wanna be able to tell him on my own, eventually, that I'm in love with him. I'm still a chicken with that; I might always be. I gotta learn to take a chance. _

Sakura didn't want to get into this much further; this may be the fifth time she's written something as such in the journal. _Well, I better get ready. Movie is at eight, and its almost six now. Rather have extra time than be out of it. _The Haruno clicked her pen's end to recede it back into its holder, and closed her journal, setting it on her nightstand.

* * *

"Alright, just call me when you're done, and I'll come get you as soon as I can."

Sakura said thanks, as did the others, and got out of the car at the entrance before the elder Hyuuga drove away. She pulled at her shirt a bit; the Haruno was extremely finicky right now, hoping he'd show up to see this. But she knew as well as everyone else the sooner they got in, the better the seats they could nab.

"Come on guys! Movie time!" Naruto charged forward into the automatic doors, thankfully opening before he could really run into them. Hinata went a bit red, embarrassed that her date would do this.

Neji glared at the back of the blondes head as they all tried to catch up. "Hinata, why him? He's a smart and witty kid, but for Christ's sake, where's his manners!?"

"I-it's okay, he just wants us to get good seats. Don't worry about it Neji." He only calmed down and let it go, seeing Naruto at the top of the stairs waiting.

Sakura sighed, glancing around on the balcony they were on, about to enter the theater. _Where is he? _

"Looking for someone?" The rosette could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up; already she'd spaced out about going to the movies, just thinking about Sasuke. She shook her head and went inside the main theater, into the rather short line. Kiba was right by her side, wanting an answer.

"No, just spacing out."

"So, spacing out includes scanning the balcony?"

Sakura was pretty bad at covering up things like this. "Er…well, I was taking in the nice scenery. They added a couch up here!"

He shook his head as they finished purchasing their tickets; they threw a ten each to the person behind the counter. "Whatever Sakura."

At least he wasn't asking who she was looking for; maybe he did know when to back off. Rather that, or he didn't want to hear the obviously bullshited excuses Sakura was making up.

The five of them purchased some sort of food or drink; Sakura stuck with a medium coke, all the while, she was looking around the lobby for him. Kiba didn't say anything, but he knew she was still obviously looking for someone. She made it evident; anyone could pick it up. She was paying way more attention to the people around than getting into the theater to see the new movie. Sakura actually stood aside from the lobby, being the only one to not give her ticket to the ticket guy.

Neji called her name as Naruto and Hinata walked in to get the seats. He just shook his head and gave up after she didn't respond. The Inuzuka sighed, taking the few steps to her and yanking her back from the shoulder. "Come on Sakura; maybe they're already in here and sitting down."

The rosette didn't have much of a choice; she gave her ticked to the man, and went into the theater with Kiba. _Yeah, maybe he's in here already. They'd want good seats, after all. _

Both started ascending the stairs, seeing the place already half full, though they were a good half hour early. The music and previews would be playing for a good while more. Then the movie credits and other previews as well. The brunette led the way to the top row, taking a seat next to Neji in the middle. Sakura glanced at the seats; she sat next to Hinata, since there were few empty seats by her. Next to the female Hyuuga was Naruto, Neji, then Kiba. Someone was already next to the dog lover; just some random person. The rosette settled down and got comfortable, but scanned the crowd below for a raven haired male. _Kiba just HAD to mention he could be here already… _

It didn't even faze her that Kiba was hot on her trail so soon over some person she was obviously looking for. It wouldn't take much more before he knew it was fondness, and head over heels love. But after five minutes of careful searching, she leaned back in her chair, and let out a breath. She was a bit disappointed that he wasn't here; there was a good month to see this movie, and tons of other screening later on today, and tomorrow.

And she suddenly caught herself becoming so worked up about not seeing the person she's madly in love with at this theater when she is. _Sakura! Pull yourself together! It's a single movie! Enjoy this with your pals from school and let go of him for a few hours. Don't become so obsessed… _

The Haruno couldn't have thought of something so contradicting as she heard the blonde yell at someone and point her way. She snapped to, and glanced at the people approaching; two males.

But not just any two males; Gaara and Sasuke. Her heart nearly ripped from her chest and hit the floor. "Sasuke! Gaara! Go sit over there next to Sakura! She's got open seats!"

This was the best combination of males, and day of her life yet. Yes, she was way over thrilled that the Uchiha himself made his way to take the seat away, but Gaara had been the one to sit down right next to her. She'd had her eye on the red head over the years, talking now and then, joking around, going back and forth with helping homework, and even talked to him once and a while after school. They were pretty good friends over the years, and still managed. It helped even more that he was so cute, yet serious.

He was almost as rough, maybe even more so, than Sasuke. But around Sakura, Gaara was a great person full of so much in his mind. He cared about so many people. Friends with him was an amazing feat, acquaintances was alright, but no one would want to get on his bad side. Of what she knew, the last guy to defy Gaara and get in his face was kicked out of school. The teachers looked the other way when Gaara threw the punch; the Sabaku called it defense, so they acknowledged that. Gaara had amazingly high marks, and was a very well know student. True most people knew Sakura's, Naruto's, even Sasuke's name, but Gaara was the next level up. More than just another face in a few clubs that did extra work. He was also Temari's younger brother by two years, in the Haruno's grade she had a few classes with him.

Her eyes remained on Sasuke as he seated himself; as soon as he settled in, Sakura still looking in disbelief, his head turned, and his eyes met hers. She couldn't help but glance away into the blue eyes next to her and pretend that didn't happen. "Haven't gotten a chance to really talk to you lately."

He smiled back at her; a small grin was more like it. For Gaara, it was a smile. "Yeah, they're loading on the projects in some classes. Sorry I've been so busy."

"Oh, it's fine. We all have school weeks like that. This week's been just a bit out of the ordinary for me."

The red head seemed rather interested; he always was so polite and attentive to almost anything Sakura said. She wished all men would be like him in some ways. "Really?"

She nodded, "Unusual, but it could mean something good. Depends what'll come out of it, I guess. Time will tell."

"Beating around the bush, or avoiding the main subject?"

Sakura paled. She didn't want to specify more since she was referring to Sasuke, who was leaning forward and probably taking in the conversation. She tried to cover it up the best she could. "Ah, well…-"

"What, somebody's been asking you to homecoming?"

She frowned, "Two, actually; Kiba and Suigetsu. I said no for the time being."

_Thank god, I still have time to ask her… _Gaara inwardly sighed in relief. He'd been meaning to ask her to least year's spring event, but she had a date. Now that she didn't have one and stalled, he could ask relatively soon.

"Why the sudden interest in Sakura having a date?" For the first time in a great while, Sakura heard the Uchiha's voice. It'd been sometime since she'd heard that honey smooth voice, however stern too. She looked over and into his eyes, as did Gaara. The onyx eyes were within her green ones. For some reason, she didn't feel so worked up; rather subtle and unsure what to think, do, or say.

"Why would you care?"

The raven stalled for a moment before his eyes pulled away from Sakura's to meet the other males. "I _don't_ care. I just find it amusing how you suddenly wanted-"

Gaara backed his left elbow into the Uchiha's stomach, though lightly. Her green eyes went wide, seeing his smirk.

"Chill out, you know I wouldn't really do that to you."

The other male kidded back, shaking his head, "I don't know about you sometimes, Sasuke." Sakura understood that Sasuke was teasing the red head in his own way, which freaked Gaara some. Though Sakura was still immobile; her eyes were still stuck on him; glued. It was a bit embarrassing how zoned out she was.

The blue eyed male sighed, yet again, for the female next to him didn't understand or was even asking about the topic that was just up for grabs. About he wanted to take her to Homecoming. Though, he didn't know she was stuck looking at Sasuke. All she was doing was daydreaming at what just happened. _Sasuke…that look in his eyes. He butted in on my conversation. Maybe he was embarrassed…and didn't want to admit_ _he was interested...in going with me._ Never could she think of more than a few sentences at this point.

"Hey, guys! Movie's starting!" Gaara shifted in his seat; anything that was said besides Naruto's loud voice was blocked out. Now realizing she was about to start drooling, and that the others got comfy without another word, or glance, she focused her attention on the screen. Just incase, the rosette swiped a finger casually under her lip; _incase. _It'd be more than embarrassing to have drool falling from your mouth; her life would be over at that point.

Nevertheless, she wanted just one more glance at him. In an attempted excused, the rosette shifted her head down and to the armrest, taking a sip of her pop. While doing so, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the Uchiha. He, too, was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Yes, her heart was more than throbbing in shock; Sakura leaned back up and broke eye contact, trying her best to concentrate on the film.

Gaara couldn't help but notice who Sakura had looked at in that moment; it was obvious since Sasuke was right next to him, and the divider person between the two. The red head, as was Kiba, started wondering about this whole situation with Sakura.

* * *

Quite frankly, Sakura couldn't wait till school tomorrow. Not only had yesterday's movie gone so well, but she was supposed to meet Kakashi today for some coffee to discuss this matter. It was a café in a strip mall down the street; she planned on walking down there in a bit. The Haruno knew all too well her sensei loved to sleep in on the weekends. They were meeting at twelve-thirty for that reason.

Sakura herself was a bit too anxious to sleep, not only that, but it'd only been a day and the experience at the movies which made her believe there really was something going on inside Sasuke. Perhaps it'd be enough for Kakashi to go off of? How badly she whished so.

But for now, the rosette would quaintly watch the clouds shift around in the November sky. They were dark, took much of the skies area, and left no real light; still it wasn't raining. Sakura loved to snuggle into her coat on cold days like these, sitting in her backyard hammock, and staring at the sky. It helped her to calm down and concentrate, to be at peace somewhere. Anyone who knew this probably though she was one of those hippies; she kept the solitude of the sky to herself; no one needed to know, and she didn't need to be judged. Hippies were in almost fifty years ago, and she wasn't one.

She almost told Sasuke once what she loved to do, including what she was doing now. Before high school, things between them were much different; no one would have ever guessed two people like them used to talk and be around the other so much. The rosette wasn't sure how that ended, either. She was still asking herself the same question. _Was it that summer before high school? Or was I not there for him? What did I do to cause such a huge loss? _

Sakura frowned, watching the clouds turn as the subject came up again. Before she got the chance to get into it much further, her cell phone started to ring and vibrate in her jeans pocket. _And that should be Kakashi… _

She pulled her phone out, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"And I thought _I _was always late." This was Kakashi alright, but what on earth was he talking about?

"I'm not late, it's not even noon-"

"Actually, it's almost one; your head been in the clouds or something?"

In a way, yeah, they had been. _How the HELL was I out here that long!? _Sakura shook her head, getting up from the hammock, "Actually, they were. Sorry, I'll be right there." Both hung up; she really didn't understand where time went these days.

* * *

He heard the door open, followed by a few frantic footsteps. No doubt this flustered person was his student he'd talked to not ten minutes ago. "Sorry I'm so late."

Kakashi glanced up at the pink-nosed female, grinning; he never had a book in his face in public. "Its fine, I've been later before too." He motioned to the chair across from him, "Please."

She took the seat, removing her coat and draping it over the back. The café was nice and warm today, unlike the strong wind that picked up outside. "So, Sakura, what happened that could have you instant messaging me like you'd been shot?" She'd been used to his overly-sarcastic remarks; some were quite funny, but right now it didn't seem like the best time to be cracking at her. He now saw that by the look in her green eyes.

"Get this. I went to the movies with Naruto, Hinata, her cousin, and Kiba. That new horror move, Asylum. So we all sit down, and not five minutes later, Naruto's calling over some people to sit next to me." She paused when the waiter came over to take their order. She got a sweetened mocha-espresso, while her Biology teacher got the caramel frappuccino. He liked sweet coffee drinks, though it varied. He could drink coffee black on certain days, usually if nothing particularly good was going on. Today must have been a good and interesting day since he got one of the sweetest drinks offered.

Sakura picked back up, "Well, it was Sasuke and Gaara. Apparently his older brother Itachi gave him a lift over here. I think he and his girlfriend went to some other showing."

Itachi Uchiha, unlike his brother, was a complete player. He was a hot shot second year in collage, who got a new date or girlfriend every week. Sakura remembered him quite well from years before when she and Sasuke were still acquainted well. God there was so much there before, gut she couldn't drift off into that now. Itachi was always saying how Sasuke could be getting so many girls if he just let lose, partied frequently, and told girls how hot and beautiful they were. But he really wasn't into that sort of thing, at all. He didn't want girls chasing him around high school and for the rest of his life; he didn't like one night or one week flings either. If Sasuke had a relationship, he wanted to find the perfect girl and make it last. That's what he told Sakura back then, and that outlook probably never changed.

"Which sat next to you?"

"Gaara; I hadn't talked to him in a while. I wasn't bummed or anything that I wasn't right next to Sasuke; he sat next to Gaara." The waiter came back with the drinks; both took a sip.

"So, what happened?"

She swallowed, almost choking because she was so worked up about it. "Gaara was asking if there was someone taking me to homecoming, right? I said no, but I'm stalling on Suigetsu and Kiba. Well, Sasuke actually asks why he's so interested in whether I have a date. And, Sasuke and I locked eyes after he said that. My god it seemed like forever. His eyes seemed sort of different, that look…" Sakura sipped at her drink, recalling that look.

Kakashi was rather interested, drinking down more of his coffee. "What did it look like? Normal?"

She shook her head, "There was just a bit of positivism or curiosity…almost trouble making in his eyes when I saw them. Gaara asked why he cared, and he looked at him, saying he didn't care. And…something about…finding it amusing. But Gaara made him shut up, and Sasuke actually smiled; well, grinned; he was teasing Gaara. The movie started, but I gave Sasuke once last glance and he was looking at me." Sakura took another drink of the hot and sweet coffee, letting Kakashi know that was pretty much it.

He picked up with his analysis, which she was all ears for. "I really wish you could see these things on your own, but I don't want you screwing up a chance with the only guy you'll ever come to love…" He sipped on his drink, continuing. "What it sounds like, from Sasuke's part, is curiosity or experimenting. He is a different one, thinks and acts more hidden and reserved than most people, so I may not be completely right. Maybe he just wants to see your reaction and keeps an eye on you."

_Well I wasn't expecting to hear that... _The rosette let out a breath; she knew he wouldn't lie to her. She took a sip of her coffee, not speaking for a moment.

In actuality, Kakashi hadn't told her it all. There was something about Gaara she missed; she did ask about the Uchiha though. It was obvious to the grey haired male that Gaara had an attraction towards the Haruno. He also refrained from the fact Sasuke could possible already know what Sakura feels, and is just messing with her, which was cruel. He was hoping, if that was the case, he'd let Sakura know in time before the damage is done. Then he'd secretly fail Sasuke for being a bastard to such a kind person who loved him so much.

"What about the homecoming thing?"

His dark eyes strayed among her green ones. "He was just messing with Gaara is all. Please, Sakura, don't get your hopes too high. I don't want you to do the wrong thing and end up hurt. I don't think, at this point, there is no attraction from him to you."

"…It's hard to believe how one summer can change so much between two people. I don't understand him now; he's changed greatly somehow. And in some way I've managed to still love him…"

Both finished off their drinks, sitting to ponder for a brief moment. "In any case, don't give up entirely. Sasuke isn't an easy one to read. Just give it some time and try to get back into part of his life; find the place in his heart where you can mean something and belong." The waiter came along, and Kakashi paid for both drinks. He didn't mind; it was just two coffees. He'd dumped the bill on Sakura on more than one occasion anyways; it's the least he could do.

She started walking home after saying thanks and bye; Sakura's mind would be filled with so many thoughts now, just of how to do as Kakashi said. Be somewhere in his life.

* * *

**(1): Yeah, that movie isn't out yet and won't be for a long time. They started filming last year, but it sounded pretty interesting. No doubt the movie's rated R and has sex, but I left that part out of this fic, cause this is rated Teen, not Mature. **

**Well, I made this one a bit longer. I had a bit of fun with this too; though hopefull it was easy to take and uncerstnad things from this chapter. And the fact Sasuke and Sakura had a strong past before something went wrong. XD Something like that. Anyways, reviews are always appriciated.**


	3. Monday's suck, but Tuesday's are worse

**Yeah, wow, I got this part written in one sitting. But I feel like I super rushed it…I usually take days on these things cause I'm so busy.**

**So yeah, it may be rushed. X.X I promise it's worth reading; I finally got to a good main part!

* * *

**

Nothing about today was good. Nothing. Sakura sat in her fourth period lunch, twirling around her water bottle, and resting her hand in her head. Quite frankly, Temari thought the Haruno was extremely depressed. She was slumped over, spaced out in class earlier, and was totally withdrawn. She hadn't even touched her lunch yet; only a few sips of water. Tenten hinted at it, and by now, everyone surrounding her knew something must have been wrong.

"So, Sakura…" The Haruno glanced up at her blonde haired superior. "You gonna get a good date for homecoming?"

She shook her head, looking back down. "I don't even think I want to go."

"Oh, but some guys already asked you! And there's probably more gonna ask too!" Her green eyes met Tenten in a bored, yet gloomy manor.

"I'm just not into it this time. Forget it." Her head fell back down. She just wanted to think and be left alone, she really did. Ever since yesterday's news with Kakashi, all she could think about is what to do. She did feel rather indifferent, knowing he didn't feel anything towards her. But somehow, though there almost was nothing there, she had to find some way into his heart; to belong somewhere in his life. _Agh, but HOW!? What in Sasuke's life is missing besides a fucking girlfriend? I can't take that place…no way. I want to ask Kakashi…but I've bugged that man enough for the time being. Maybe- _

"What about Sasuke?" Her head perked up towards Temari; hearing that name hit some sort of specific brain nerve to listen in. The blonde smiled; maybe this would work.

"What about him?" Sakura asked rather intently. She had to know what was going on to have them playing around with his name.

"I was thinking…maybe if we get Sasuke to go to Homecoming with you, then maybe you'd go after all."

Just the thought of it made her stomach churn over a dozen butterflies. She'd always get that feeling, thinking of the Uchiha in a fond manor, or on that certain level showing some soft of love. It drove her a bit crazier inside, seeing how they weren't so close anymore. "Oh, I couldn't. I mean, he can't like me that way. Sasuke is Sasuke and…there's gotta be someone going with him already."

The fourth year just grinned; Sakura was red, flustered, and nervous at the thought of it. If she did ask, Sakura would have her dream date, and possibly the relationship she's craved for so long. How couldn't she benefit? Besides, it wasn't evident to Temari, and the other three girls that this is what she wanted, badly. "Why not try? He went last year with no one in specific; you should have gone last year. But this year you have fallen for him more than ever…so why not just take the risk? It's like your asking him out of nowhere; I'll be doing it."

"OH! And me!" Tenten waved her arm in the air. "Believe me, something this huge I GOTTA help with!"

The rosette couldn't say much else. Perhaps taking this chance would show something through? Maybe this could prove her teacher wrong that he's not just testing her or curious. Sasuke could just be waiting for her to do something like this; maybe it was that sort of test? "Well, okay…" She snapped to serious suddenly, "But do NOT shove it on him outta the blue! Like, ease it onto him or something!"

The female with buns smiled widely, standing up, "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Temari pulled her back down, looking at Sakura. "Look, we'll do what we can. I won't blow this for you though, so calm down. And Tenten's pretty good with this stuff."

Everyone at the table went quite after that last comment. It was a moments pause, just to gather thoughts. Ino hadn't spoken a word this whole time, nor had Hinata. The Hyuuga wanted to join in, but was a bit occupied reading; she wasn't good with such things. And Ino knew she didn't have a chance, compared to Sakura. She knew perfectly well what used to be between Sakura and the Uchiha. He'd always failed to notice Ino, since she really didn't even care to try.

The rosette unscrewed the waters cap, taking a small sip. Her eyes remained concentrated into the table as she thought. _Sasuke…what if I do end up going with him? Perhaps he's just been waiting for me to take a chance as a test…to actually show some sort of new emotion for him. If I take a risk for the first time…if I try…he's just gotta accept.

* * *

_

Clutching her books tightly as she walked down the hall, the pressure and fluttering in her gut grew more as she approached the theater. Temari had art last period with him; Sakura herself didn't know if he'd given an answer to her. She didn't know if the fourth year had even asked him. This left her on the edge of confusion and wonder; had she asked? If she did, was it a yes or a no? Or maybe he'd just hold off?

_Oh, what if he wants to tell me himself!? God…that'd be the best ever! _

She entered the theater, trying not to look around too much for him. If the rosette did catch his eye, she assumed, he'd hop down off the stage, or approach her, asking her himself. Sakura could feel the chills running up her back at the image of this happening. The possibility it could happen anytime soon.

But around him, just him, she was incredibly shy. In the past, they could talk forever and it didn't really mean too much to her. Just getting a glance these days gave her the light as a feather feeling, or frozen in shock, wide eyed stance. It only meant so much to her because, now that'd she realized she really lost him, her love for him just grew more, as did the small things he did towards her.

Sakura set her things down in the usual spot, looking back on the stage for Sasuke as she went back for the doors. No one was up there yet. She saw him earlier, so she knew he was around; all she had to do was wait for his body to float into the room.

Sighing, and trying to calm down from being so worked up and nervous, she started the few stair climb. Only, when she reached the top step a few feet from the door, a raven carrying a cello stepped in. Her heart heaved so heavily, she froze and looked right at him. It was more screaming at her in alert so split, but she ended up doing the complete opposite. To why this happened, Sakura had no clue. As she stood there, he happened to give her a small glance before continuing down. The look was meaningless; she quickly scurried down the hall and turned into the instrument hall to get her things. She felt extremely stupid for watching him and staring like that.

This Monday just wasn't her day.

Shaking her head, and trying to ignore the pounding in her chest, Sakura got her instrument, staring off though. _If that's all he did…nothing's changed. There's no way Temari got the chance to ask him then. _She exited the storage room, rather relived she wouldn't have to face something like this so soon. _I'll have to wait tomorrow till lunch to get my answer…

* * *

_

Tuesday had already came; a new school day. However, Sakura was at her locker, gathering her things to go to English then lunch following after. And all she did last night besides her homework was think about Sasuke, and how things would turn out. She hadn't gotten a chance to see Temari or Sasuke yet; they did have study hall first period together, so she assumed the blonde asked.

The rosette's mind daintily drifted on and off the subject Sasuke Uchiha as she gathered her things slowly, but gracefully. Last night she was also imagining what dress she'd wear to homecoming, and how it'd go with his tuxedo so well. She planned to stay after Biology today to talk to Kakashi about the whole situation right now; he'd write her a pass to study hall anyway. If she hadn't gotten the news yet on his answer, he'd probably say something like (when she told him about asking Sasuke,) "Think about all perspectives of this. Hold offs, yes, and no. He could have a date, or may not be going." Sakura knew this much, too, but couldn't see why he'd say no. It was fine if he said no because he had a date, and probably if he wasn't going. She'd swear to rid or the girl he was going with, but she doubted anyone had asked him.

The Uchiha was just any other guy after all.

Sakura shut her locker, and put the lock on, turning to go down the hall. But she happened to catch an aqua-marine eye drifting into hers. Temari's eye. Quickly, she caught up to her friend. "Temari! Did you ask?!" The blonde refused to look at her friend.

"Yes, I asked."

The Haruno was ready to hit the ceiling in anxiety. "And?!"

She tried to pull ahead, "I'll tell you in lunch. Go get to class and concentrate on that reading check of yours."

_Leaving me on edge I see. Alright, I see how she wants to do this… _Now literally ready to jump from a cliff for the answer, Sakura giddily made her way into the English room. She was in such a good mood to await the answer, she knew she'd get over a one-hundred on this.

* * *

A shattering noise sounded as the Haruno entered the lunch room, slamming her books on the table. She pulled her chair out, sitting down across from the blonde female.

Temari cringed slightly, knowing Sakura wanted the answer right now. If she could, she'd hold off for the rest of her life on divulging such information. She'd try and stall as long a she could.

"Hey Sakura!"

She smiled widely at the Hyuuga, "Hello Hinata! Fine day isn't it?" The tone sounded, and Sakura started to eat the sandwich she'd brought in her lunch. Temari started talking with Tenten and Ino, and Hinata went back to reading like she did yesterday.

The rosette swallowed her food; she was going to ask her friend what the outcome had been. Every nerve in her body was on end, her stomach churned with a bitter lightness, and her cheeks tinted a slight pink. She was completely excited to hear the decision. "So, Temari…"

The blonde paused from her conversation, looking right into the green eyes across from hers. They twinkled with delight.

"No."

Temari watched the twinkling stop; the green eyes turned dead neutral; confused. Sakura wasn't to sure if this sharp no meant she refused to tell her, or worse. If this was his answer. She was certain she didn't understand. "What-?"

"Sakura, he said no."

Everyone at the table fell silent, watching the emerald eyes die. Temari didn't think the outcome would be this bad, not even this close. Just from her eyes and the sudden loosening of the body, it looked as if Sakura had been crushed from the inside. As if her heart had been ripped from her body, thrown on the table, and chopped into pieces before her eyes. The guilt build inside the blonde, watching Sakura's head drop slightly as she went to sip from the water.

She wasn't even talking at this point; not even a simple 'oh' came out. Everything the Haruno had left from the day before had just been destroyed inside her.

She sipped on the water before capping it and staring down to finally soak this in. _Sasuke…said no. He…he really…-no. So nothing is there; he doesn't…want to go with me. I…I just put my heart on the line…for the first time…and he crushes it. I just…from that time…to now. I can't…believe it… _

Sakura's hand found its way to block her eyes, just to stare at the surface beneath her. It was just in time to. The oversized tears began to fall from her eyes, some down her cheeks, other right onto the table. Still, everyone was silent, taking in her reaction. Even Ino felt sorry for her friend, though none of them could really comprehend what Sakura was feeling on the inside. None of them had tried to chase after a lover and take a chance for the first time, only to be shot down.

Never had Sakura cried like this in her life. Never had she felt so depressed and grieved so badly. The tears made her face a mess, widely rolling down in every zigzag and as quickly as they could. Even the snot from her nose was seeping out. But she let it do so; she didn't care if she couldn't breath, or what she looked like. All she cared about was the fact he said no.

Temari wasn't saying anything at all; it meant he didn't have a date, and that he most likely was going. He just didn't want to go with her. Rather he did it to crush her, or just because he never really felt that way she wouldn't know.

Hinata attempted to try and hug he friend, only to be shrugged off. More sadness overcame the Haruno; her friends could hear the clogged nose sounds of trying to breath, and the crying noise someone made when they inhaled or breathed. It was _that _bad.

It was amazing to all of them how a simple no from someone could crush a person's hopes and dreams entirely; so send such a huge message out of, 'I don't feel the same way as you do. And I won't return that feeling of love to that delicate heart of yours.'

* * *

**DX Chapter end. Sort of a cliffhanger there, yeah? Hope it was worth reading. **

**TT-TT you can't help but feel bad for poor Sakura.**


	4. Confessions of a broken heart

**So soon? Yeah, decided to update. My two huge projects are due in a few days here...but I've got two whole days to go after today. So yeah...they can wait just a BIT longer, loo.**

**Next chapter coming your way!

* * *

**Deep from the bottom of her aching heart, Sakura knew she had to do something. It felt so wrong to mope around for such a long time and let it happen.

Loosely holding her book and binder, she walked into her seventh class of the day; Biology. _Hopefully Kakashi sensei will understand…I just hope I don't start crying again. _She walked to her desk, letting the items she held slide from her grip onto the surface.

"Whoa, Sakura. You okay?" He did study human nature and psychology. She slowly turned her head, not lifting much; just enough to look over her teachers book into his eyes. Kakashi could see the redness of her eyes, and the puffiness of them. Something very bad had happened, enough to make a night's worth of crying take effect so soon. Her posture was terrible, and it looked like she could give a shit about herself.

He turned his back, walking towards his office as the bell rang. "Everyone, please read chapter ten; you will be quizzed on it shortly. Sakura, come with me."

She glanced around the room as she walked to the office with her Biology teacher. She happened to catch Naruto's eyes; he was right by her as she walked on. "Sakura-?"

The rosette shook her head, and walked into the office, Kakashi shutting the door. "Take the couch if it helps." Kakashi's office was actually quite big. His desk was positioned in the corner across from the door, rather close to it; it was a narrow, but long room. At the end he had a TV and radio, and against the wall left of the door was the chair, and to the right a couch. She sat slumped in the chair, looking at her sensei as he sat back in his chair, and put the book down. "Something happened, and I'm not going to let you walk out of here until it's resolved."

"I'll resolve it on my own, somehow." Her voice was straining; she'd been doing some crying alright, and a bit more.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk, looking into her red and green eyes. "I need to know what happened."

She didn't want to tell him. Well, Sakura did, but just the thought of the subject made her heart crack more. The tears welled up in her eyes; she wanted to tell him, one way or another. "Temari asked Sasuke to homecoming for me…I thought there wouldn't be any objection. And if he had a date or whatever, I'd be fine; Temari would tell me if he had one if he said no…" The rosette's green eyes fell, as did the tears, and her head. She heard Kakashi's chair squeak and roll back. "…He said no. Just…a blunt no."

His footsteps stopped as soon as his hands founder her shoulders. He lifted her; immediately, she took his shoulders, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest. She was still in the large lounging chair, just sitting up to hug onto Kakashi for comfort. He knew all too well what exactly this meant. Sakura had told him everything about Sasuke. Past, present, and future, plus everything in-between that. And now that he knew his best student's heart was shattered the first time she took a chance, the least he could do was comfort her. His hand ran slowly and soothingly up and down her back. "My fault or not, you have to clue to how sorry I am. I was afraid the bastard might do something like this." Kakashi could feel the tears soak into his shirt, but heard a muffled 'what' after his statement.

"Sasuke; I should have told you. I believed in the back of my mind that he could just be leading you on and waiting to crush you. Why he's so sick I don't know. I want to be positive about this…but there still is a good possibility he's a blind asshole who really doesn't understand you now as you are and how you feel. So he wouldn't know the damage he's done." He held her just a bit tighter; she needed to let it out. And he wasn't about to let her leave the office until she felt a little better. "Either way, rather he knows or not…Sasuke's a bastard. If I find out this was intentional on his part…he can expect to fail every year."

Her fingers clutched tightly into his shirt, desperate to have something to hold on to. It was just too much, it really was. Sakura's heart throbbed so terrible in pain. _Intentional? But…we used to be…so close. Why would he…even think of that? Sasuke…he wouldn't… _

Kakashi was glad he was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt now; maybe it wouldn't bee too noticeable that half his shirt was soaked with tears of his student. "You still love him anyways, don't you?" She nodded slightly into his shirt. He sighed, patting her back. "Believe me, you or him will come to a conclusion about this. Something's gotta be done. Like-"

"No." Sakura's fingers stopped twisting around, and she lifted her head away. Her eyes remained downcast into the ground, only centimeters away from his chest. He let her finish. "I…I want to do something on my own. Right or not…I have to get rid of the pain. It's my issue…and no one should have…intervened or helped to shift me ways or decision. Sorry, not even you, sensei."

As soon as his large, firm hand rested atop of her head, she knew she'd said something right. Sakura's green, puffy, red eyes looked up to his smiling face. He hadn't smiled to proudly in a long time towards her. "At least you see that much now. You can stay in here, and I'll give you a hundred on that quiz. Got some soda in the fridge too if you want some, but I better go administer the quiz to the others."

Faintly, she grinned as he walked away, opening the office door. It scared her some that the class was dead quiet the whole time, probably trying to hear in on the conversation. Sakura had to remind herself Kakashi's walls were sound proof; they couldn't have heard much, if anything at all. Its not like they were yelling anyways.

She got up, went to the small fried, and grabbed herself a coke to sip on. Her form found its way back into the large leather chair, sinking deeply in to relax in some way. Sakura had to just think of what she'd to do solve this heartbreak at hand. She dabbled the thought during a break or so, but not much until now. And not until now did she realize what she really should do. Only one way could she for sure get her message across. Never had something been so clear to the Haruno so quickly. "A note." She sipped the coke, "A note…confessing what I've felt. Telling Sasuke…I can already tell it's the right thing to do. The right thing…in me."

Kakashi stepped back in, shutting the door. Just glancing at her, he could see the perfect resolve burning in her eyes as she sipped on the soda. "Wow, did I miss something?"

She nodded, staring off into the wall, "I know what I gotta do now."

Naruto froze from his quiz, eyes and hand trembling. He couldn't believe what he'd heard in that room since the door closed for the first time. He did have the seat closest to the office, and his hearing was as keen as a fox's. Naruto had heard it all, and now he knew what Sakura was going to do. But he knew the much bigger part too.

_Oh my god… _His blue eyes trembled immensely, _Sakura is in love with Sasuke…and she's telling him even after this. _

He was wondering who else had know about this love and the situation. Apparently Sasuke had no idea; even Naruto himself was shocked out of belief since he'd known the Haruno for so long. It must have been some secret love that she hid all along. He swore this much: he wouldn't interfere if it was against Sakura's wishes.

* * *

As soon as she got to study hall, Sakura set her books down, and took a seat herself. She hadn't thought much about what she'd put in the note to him; it'd only been a period's passing since her answer popped up before her eyes. Letting her confessions towards the Uchiha out and written before her eyes, and so strongly was one thing. But actually giving him the note with her heart and soul poured into it was a whole other level. It didn't really bother her at all she was going through with it either, and that he'd be reading his. Not like she even thought about it; all she had to do was give him the paper and she was good. Sakura really had to think into the future before she did such things.

The Haruno had out a pencil and paper, beginning to write. And it was all just coming to her as she wrote it out too. _**Sasuke, this is for your eyes, and your eyes alone. Right now, I don't really think I could be so down. I know Temari asked you this morning to go to Homecoming with me, and you said no. It may just be a simple no to you…but the truth is, I was absolutely torn at the fact you said such.**_ _**I'm pretty sure you've never figured this out…but I was so hurt because of how I've felt for you for the past…around four years. Through it all, I've loved you. **_

For a moment, Sakura paused from writing. Her heart lifted, just seeing she had it out on this note, which she'd give to Sasuke herself. _**The years really have done something to us; especially the last two summers. For the first time, I decided to go for something with you to show how I really feel, and that it inflicted quite a bit of damage. Believe me, I've tried to break away from you…but I guess my hearts decided to stay with you. You really are the only guy I've ever felt like this toward, and even thought of being with. It's easy for me to see you don't feel the same, but I hope you'll be able to at least accept and cope with this. I really don't know what you'll do or how you'll take this…but I want to remain friends, at least that. I miss the old times we used to have together…so, do whatever with this. Accept the fact I love you, ignore me, whatever. I just had to tell you this. –Sakura. **_

She'd gotten it out; she finally did it. Sakura set the pencil down, and folded the paper carefully. It wasn't a sloppy folded note of squares; she had a special way of folding something so important. It was almost like a box, and you couldn't open it unless you pulled on some flap and the corners (1). It looked important, thoughtful, and neat at the same time. Sakura stuck it in her purse, prepared to give it to him at his locker at the end of the day. Just one more class to go, and the time would come.

The best part: she didn't feel nervous or intimidated at all. Sakura was ready to dive into this one, head on.

* * *

Slowly, as if she was having trouble opening it, Sakura did her combination and opened her locker. She was taking time to think about she needed; anything to stall until he got to his locker. But there was a bus she had to catch in a few minutes.

Sakura gathered her things, at a leisurely pace, looking back towards the row of lockers. Still he wasn't there. Grabbing her book bag, she put her homework in there, and locked the door shut. She let her green eyes drift back to where they were a few seconds ago; he wasn't there, or even coming towards it.

_Shit, this HAS to get to him! When else am I gonna do this?! _She waited against the wall next to her locker, just for Sasuke to appear at his locker. _Come ON! I gotta get going… _

Slowly, the rosette started walking away, clutching the paper in her hand. It was starting to hurt; her heart was sinking at the fact he might not now. But just before she walked past his locker, there he was, performing his combo. Sakura's heart welled up when she tried to approach him; the god damn butterflies were working at her nerves and muscles.

_NO! There is NO backing down! I HAVE to do this! _With one large step, she fell next to his side. Though, never had she felt so nervous; she refused to look up at him. She was pretty sure he didn't even notice her yet.

Lifting one had, Sakura tapped his, lightly. From the corner of her half covered eye, he looked down at her. She stuck the note out, refusing from giving contact; just staring at his hand which held his books. That's when his thumb lifted; she stuck the note under his finger, patting his hand lightly. "Just…read that, thanks."

The next instant, she split and turned to head for the bus, not looking back. But her heart felt so much lighter now; it had been the right thing to do. That grief disappeared because of a confession.

* * *

"Don't be out here too long honey!"

"I won't mom! Have fun on your date!"

Her mother smiled at her before waving, and shutting the back door. Her folks had a planned date tonight; dinner and a movie. They let Sakura get a sub sandwich for herself as a dinner.

But for now, the Haruno wanted to do nothing more than sit outside as it darkened, looking up at the starts from the hammock, and think. She'd gotten home, written in her journal, did her homework, and ate, all the while congratulating herself in the back of her mind on giving the person she loved such a note. She didn't believe she had done it herself; that she'd given Sasuke Uchiha a note confessing utter love and adornment. Really, Sakura didn't believe she had it in her, now that she reflected upon it. But she wanted to look back so much further than that. Maybe the note would re-open that old relationship of theirs they used to share? That would be dream goal number one; that, or actually dating the Uchiha. If he chose her to be with, he had to be extremely serious. Sasuke hated flings; he wanted a long relationship with the perfect person.

Sighing, she stretched out, and looked at the starts fading into view. _The old days… _Sakura remembered as if it were crystal she was gazing through. It started in Middle school, around 7th grade; a good half year or so in is when things really kicked off. It might have started in 6th, but they never had classes together; Sakura didn't even know he existed back then. But nearly four years back, she'd noticed him in a whole new way. Sasuke Uchiha was in Orchestra with her; a friend of Sakura's knew him very well, and she was sort of that tie which brought them together. Sakura couldn't remember exactly why they'd started talking so much.

But she was glad she did; over the summer of seventh, her friend, Ayame, had been killed in a car crash. She'd gotten Sasuke's cell number before the break, and called him once in a while to talk for a few hours. Sakura remembered perfectly well what happened that exact day; her home phone rang, and Sasuke was on the other line. He was the one who told her that Ayame was dead, and that he was aimlessly wandering around somewhere near her house. Neither knew where the other lived, but the street name was only a few roads away. Sakura ran out of her house that day, tears in her eyes, until she saw the Uchiha. There were no tears in his eyes, but more of pure blankness and gloom that wouldn't. Ayame and him were best friends and grew up together; he'd lost his best friend.

That day, Sakura had been there for him when he needed it. They were standing off the side of a two-lane street, under dark grey clouds, holding each other close. That summer day before the last grade of middle school was a day that bound them forever. Or so it seemed like it should have been forever. After hours, they went back to her place and talked, and she was actually able to help him out of his terrible depression. That death had the biggest impact on Sasuke that day, but he'd also gained a new friend who'd be there for him, who understood what he was feeling, yet be able to deeply converse with, and hold close.

8th grade rolled in, and both had almost all classes together. They were always around the other, talking, laughing, and enjoying the others company. Sakura loved those days the best. That's when she understood it was love she felt towards him, what she'd been feeling since they first met almost a year back. The Haruno kept that fact to herself unless he knew it was in Sasuke, too. Even later, they started visiting the others house, and got to know the family well.

Itachi, she remembered, always used to tease Sasuke when he and the Haruno sat in his room that he had one special person. Sasuke knew it too, but never really told her. He wanted to tell her, but didn't know if his friend would get it. That, or freak and leave him. He had a feeling that he'd be with Sakura like this forever, sitting in his room talking or having fun, but nothing more.

Sakura remembered wishing near the end of eight she could read Sasuke's mind, since he never had told her anything along the lines of loving her company, or was so glad he had someone who understood him perfectly well. The summer before High School came, and Sasuke's cell number had changed. She knew he'd eventually call her home phone (she didn't have a cell yet, for one reason or another.) That summer is what ended up hurting her terribly. Not once did he call her. First year came around, and they had lunch and Orchestra together. They talked at lunch, but nothing deep. It wasn't the same as it had been the year before; that fondness and bond between them of pure apprehension was gone.

The Haruno rocked the hammock back and forth lightly; the sky was a dark blue now, slightly clouded, and cold. _I still wish I could find out what happened that summer to break what we had between us. _

_

* * *

_

**(1): Yeah, I tend to fold notes this way. It does look like a ltitle box, and all sharp. X3**

**The past has been revelaed! To a certian point! The main plot of how things went were there, not feelings detailed on both parts...obviosuly. So, there's chapter 4!**


	5. The Confrontation

**Yeah, it suddenly got busy. But I'm updating at least.**

**...I'm starting to wonder if I should have some sort of oneshot requests on here. I know there's theme challenges out there...meh, not too sure. A challeng would DEFINATLY be fun though! X3**

**Anywho, please read and enjoy the awaited update!**

* * *

The schools glass doors were like a chained off area. An 'enter if you dare' area. The closer Sakura got to school, the more worried she felt. Until she got onto the bus to get to school, she hadn't felt this at all. On the bus, her mind started running heavily with thoughts of his reaction; in negative ways. What if doing this destroyed everything between them that they ever had? What if Sasuke wasn't willing to accept her love, and decided to turn away from her forever?

She was trying to get herself ready for the worst. Sakura had to be ready to lose the Uchiha forever after this, and braced herself for the fact she had to stop loving him if something happened like she feared.

Swallowing, she opened the school door, walking into the place where, eventually, she'd have to confront Sasuke. But she didn't want to know the truth now; Sakura was afraid suddenly. She usually went up the same hall to see him on the way to her locker when he was talking with friends, but she went the opposite way. She didn't want to see him at all today, or ever. She wanted to face him today and find out what he thought of it, but she didn't want to hear it from him if it were negative. He'd already denied her once; he could d it again. That possibility she didn't want, so her heart was going to avoid him.

The rosette turned down the 4th year's all, and continued from the left turn up the hall to her locker. Sasuke wasn't at his locker; she was relived. If she didn't run into him this morning, all she had to do was avoid him in the only class they had together, no contact in the hall, and rush to the bus. Sakura really did want the ability to read his mind. That way, if it was good, she'd be more than glad to confront him. But she had no way of knowing that now.

"Hey Sakura." As soon as she opened her locker, it flew open and crashed into the one next to it. Her heart thudded, glancing to her left. For a moment, she thought it was Sasuke.

"God dammit Naruto, you sacred me!"

His blue eyes were quite wide. "A bit tense?"

She nodded, grabbing her things for her first and second class. "Yeah, sorry." Sakura had known the Uzumaki through good and bad times; a good half of her life. He used to be picked on a lot back then, but people matured, and she was by his side to help him if he needed it. They were good friends on good terms; he could get a bit annoying sometimes, but she still cared about him. She told Naruto a bit more than she did her normal friends; Naruto went on a bit deeper personal level.

She just didn't want to mention anything about Sasuke; Naruto admitted to liking her at one point or another, and she really didn't want to hurt him with that. He was dating Hinata, but part of him could still be fond of her. "Look, I sorta am worried about you. About yesterday…it looked like you'd been crying for weeks over just a day."

She closed and locker the metal door, looking at him. "Oh, that. It wasn't a good day, at all." Sakura did want to split and go to her classroom to avoid Sasuke, but the conversation at hand too.

It wasn't going to work. "I know more than the fact you and Kakashi are close, after yesterday that is. I heard it all."

Her green eyes opened wide in shock, rather slowly. He already knew about something he shouldn't; having such information on a student teacher relationship could get him fired, and destroy Sakura. _Does this mean…he knows about Sasuke, too? _

"Naruto, I can explain…"

"No, it's fine. I'm dating Hinata because I love her; I'm just glad to know you can resolve your love issues. I see you as a good friend…and you know I wouldn't go ruining that."

But Naruto was a great guy too; he knew his place and when to keep something to himself. She sighed, "You won't say anything about Kakashi sensei?" He shook his head; Sakura threw her arm around him, seeing the other was occupied with books. "I don't know how you could hear through those walls…but you are a different one. Thanks, Naruto."

"Yeah, no problem. And you might wanna split."

Her body froze. "Why?"

"Sasuke alert; he just turned the corner-"

In the next moment, the Haruno dashed for the nearest door whispering bye to him. He just smiled, waving to the raven approaching. She was a different one, too.

* * *

"Later then." Sakura waved at the brunette as he left her side. It was the sixth period of the day; orchestra. And her only real support or hope, or excuse to look the other way had just left. She had to face Sasuke, but was just as attempted to turn around and go home sick. 

Nevertheless, the Haruno pressed on forward, almost about to walk past the hall leading down to get her instrument. _Just gotta put my stuff down in here, then- _

Well, that was the plan, until she saw someone suddenly turn out of the theater. Sasuke. As soon as she saw him, and caught his eyes for a fraction of a moment, her veins rushed and pulled her into the instrument hall. She'd never hauled ass like this or seemed so desperate to get away from someone. She quickly walked down the small hall, took a short left, then went straight into the instrument room.

Her heart was pumping so rapidly, it was almost hard to breath. _Its okay Sakura…he's not here now. Grab your stuff, and walk past him like it doesn't even matter. _Sakura grabbed her instrument from the shelf, and exited the room, rather slowly. She wasn't seeing the Uchiha though; maybe he went to go to the bathroom?

She took a slight right turn, and went into the instrument hall, hoping to get to the main one. But as soon as she faced forward, and looked forward, she almost dropped everything. Her green eyes widened; Sasuke stood smack dab in the middle of the hall, and he wasn't about to move. His arms were crossed, eyes staring right into hers. It was a gentle stoic, and almost the cause Sakura's pre-mature heart attack.

"Trying to avoid me?"

_Yes! _A nervous smile came across her lips as she took a few steps forward, and leaned against the wall. It just got a lot more tense and harder to breathe; even stand. She kept her eyes in his. "Uhm, not exactly…"

"Sakura, as soon as you saw me, you ripped down the hall and turned the corner like I was your worst nightmare." He stepped towards her, leaning against the opposite wall.

"I was…afraid of what you'd think. I expected you to…well, not do this."

The raven's arms were still crossed, but his eyes were calm. They were quite nice to look in; and was he grinning at her? "You should know, from before, I'm not like most guys and this stuff doesn't bother me."

Her heart fell. "Then did you know all along that-?"

"No, I didn't. I guess I do now."

She wasn't too sure what to do or say now. _Does this mean he just accepts the fact and knows now? Does…this change anything between us? _Her heart was calm, but it still wanted answers. She just assumed, at best, they'd pick up where they left off near the end of eighth. So would they be talking more and more to one another and build things up until that point was something more?

"Well…what's you're thought on all of this?" She had to know this much.

Sasuke smiled; she asked, so he'd answer truthfully. Sakura seemed red and flustered enough as it was over this; he'd cut her a break and get the Haruno to calm down. "Rather glad I know this now. I was a bit surprised you'd admitted it; maybe you're getting closer to understanding all points of me, Sakura." He got off against the wall and started to walk away to grab his instrument.

The rosette went to open her mouth to speak and ask what happened over the summer between them, and what the hell he was referring to, but there was always time for that later.

Right now, she didn't know if staying and waiting for him was the right thing to do; everything was slipping from her grip anyways. She walked down the hall and into the main one, then into the theater.

Sasuke walked out of the storage room and into the hall, not to see her. He frowned; he thought she'd at least wait for him. _She's still a mystery. And I wish she would have at least said it was okay for me to approach her without freaking at some point, too. Maybe then I could talk to Sakura about it all…_

_

* * *

_

**Well well well...kukuku! X3 Fun chapter eh? Not too sure what you expected to happen...but I wasn't _too_ mean, at all. **

**And if you know of any theme challenges for writing...well, I'd like to get my hands on it! Not that I think about it and how Sargie did this 50 oneshot challenge thing...I wanna challenge too! XD**


	6. Just like the old days

**TTTT Thank god that final essay is done so I can UPDATE. I feel like its been forever...though, its been under two weeks. lol**

* * *

"Good mood, eh Sakura?"

She nodded, literally floating into Biology. Her eyes settled into Kakashi's, setting her books down gleefully. "Oh Kakashi sensei…writing him that note was such a good thing to do…"

"Sakura?"

The Haruno blinked slowly a few times, "Hmm?" Her eyes followed his finger, and to where it was pointing; the doorway. And when she saw who was in the doorway, her cheeks went red. _Oh shit…he heard. Oh, awkward… _

His pose was pure sexiness. His arms were crossed as he leaned in the doorway, eyes easy to be drawn into. When Sakura happened to see him he walked into the room, up to her. "Well isn't this nice to know. And here I thought-"

She waved her arms, "No, no! See…after yesterday, I sorta came to Kakashi sensei and talked over the no thing cause he'd be able to…well, yeah. But it was my idea; he had no influence over me what so ever."

Sasuke looked at his Biology teacher; he nodded from behind his book. His eyes went back into Sakura's. "You realize, now that I know, it shouldn't be awkward, so you don't need to be speeding away from me still."

Sakura had to admit this was embarrassing, now that the room was filling up with students. Naruto had just walked in; his blue eyes seemed to pop out of his head seeing this. He went over to his seat and let his friend's converse. "Sorry, the whole idea of you knowing is really new; I've never done something like that before."

"You're still nervous and flustered; I'll give you a few more days." It was apparent to the Uzumaki, Sakura, and the teacher of the class that he wanted to be able and sit down with her to talk seriously over something, but he saw she needed more time to adapt and get used to this. Sakura was screaming at herself from the inside to calm the fuck down, but it wasn't working; she felt oh so awkward. "Just wanted to stop in on my way to lunch and let you know to stop running away. I would like to talk to you, eventually." He turned and left, waving on his way out.

"Later…" She waved, though he couldn't see it.

"Well, you gotta stop being so oppositional when he's willing to be so kind and open after this. It's almost like you two are great friends again over a note." The Haruno let out a breath as the tone sounded, sitting down in her seat.

"I know sensei."

Naruto, a desk away, let out a long breath. "And now I don't have to hold that one in. Thank god this part worked out."

The seats in this room spun; she turned and faced the Uzumaki, whose back was slumped, arms supporting his relieved position. Her knees accidentally ran into his ass, and he shot up and faced her. "Thank anyways."

He took in her quaint and peaceful smile; he, too, was happy for the Haruno. It had been a while since he was such a meaningful smile from her.

"Alright, open your books to page three-hundred twelve. Here's a worksheet that goes along with the section." The green eyes female spun back around to the desk surface, doing as instructed. Today was a day of pure ponies and kittens; fluff and rainbows. True Monday sucked, and yesterdays Tuesday had been the worst for a long time, but this Wednesday made up for it all.

_Too bad it wasn't like this everyday.

* * *

_"SAKURA!!!" The voice was from down the hall a ways, but making extremely quickly towards her. 

The school day had just ended, and she was planning to get on the bus in a minute here. Sakura wanted to stop at Sasuke's locker and thank him for understanding before so…however, things weren't about to turn out accordingly.

Her head slowly turned toward the voice; the rosette was almost afraid to look. As soon as she did, two arms tightly wrapped around her, also succeeding in pushing her a good ten feet down the hall. It was like a semi crashing right into a baby cart in the street; you never would have seen it coming.

Sakura managed to keep her balance, looking at her blonde friend. "Temari, what the hell!?"

"Ohh, I'm so HAPPY for you!" It sorta scared Sakura that her strict and clever friend could be so happy like this. Gently, she pushed her friend away, knowing shed gotten the word. However, from behind her friend, she saw the Uchiha looking at her from his locker.

_Gotta get over to him… _

"Thanks Temari, but I need to get to the bus and-" She went to step towards him; he was just waiting for her, it seemed. A slight grin came onto his face, seeing the Haruno start to approach him.

"Wait! I'll give you a ride home today! And we can go celebrate with a bunch of good friends!"

"Okay, okay! But please, I need to do something!"

Temari looked back to where Sakura was now going; she smacked herself in the face. "God Temari you asshole, you could have blown it for her right there…" Sighing, she waved after whispering this to herself. "I'll be out in the parking lot."

Sasuke closed and locked his locker, glancing at the pink haired female approaching him. All he really could do was grin. She was trying; she really was. He coolly turned, crossing his arms to look into her eyes as she paused in front of him. "Hmm?" The Uchiha could see the worry hidden behind her emerald eyes; something about her had pushed her to do this. If it was sheer confidence speaking, she'd have no worry. But she did, meaning she wasn't totally comfortable around him yet.

"I know you have football practice…but I wanted to let you know that I'd hope to catch you after school once in a while to…just talk."

"Since we don't have time to do so during school?" He watched his friends eyes light up; the panic and worry practically melted away. Sasuke grinned sweetly, knowing it was because he understood and wasn't so oppositional that she suddenly felt at home talking to him.

"Yeah. I can't today because of Temari…and other days I do have to get the bus home, but I'll try and let you know when I can." He was sure it ended there, and she'd say bye so he could head off to practice. It'd be quite a good ending. Though, part of him was hoping the old Sakura would kick in and hug him or something. He did miss the old days with her; it was his fault they ended anyways.

It'd take some time for him to reveal that to her though. But now that he understood he'd done damage to her and crushed her heart enough to cause her avoid to him, he knew he had to do something to make it right again. Being kind and talking to her was the least he could do if he wanted her back. And Sasuke being Sasuke, he couldn't just say to her so soon, "Hey, I really think we should just pick up where we left off." After almost two years of not speaking much at all, it would take quite a while for them to warm back up to the other and replenish that mutual feeling. He was willing to jump right back into it, but Sakura had never really told or giving him a clue as if it was okay to ask such of her. He wanted to understand her more, and hear from her it was okay to put his arm around her, call her late at night (when he got her number,) and out together on weekends.

Right now talking was as far as she was going; it was hard for him to understand Sakura so well, but he was open to the idea of letting her tell him such. Time was needed though, and talking on her part would help him open and understand so he could do something more than talk; then it'd be alright and okay for something much more.

It was silent for a moment between them, just exchanging looks as they stood in front of each other. The sunlight from the courtyard shone on them both; a setting sun's light. It made them glow. No one else was really around either; people tended to split as soon as school ended.

Sasuke's attention fully shifted to the female before him that he still adorned; her arms were around his upper back suddenly. She was hugging him. "Thank you, Sasuke."

His open eyes slowly closed half way as he unfolded his arms, and put them around her back. Her body shape had changed over the years; he could feel it against his own form in the embrace. She'd grown since the two years back; soft with good curves. He could give a shit less if she didn't have the biggest chest; it just felt good to have her in his arms for a moment. Sasuke could almost feel the fondness buried deep in his heart for her starting to resurface. And here he thought he'd gotten rid of that feeling long ago. Just having her show some sort of old feeling like she used to made his heart open more.

"Don't worry about it."

Sakura closed her eyes, letting her nose rest just below his shoulder. She didn't want to stop or let go anytime soon. It'd been forever since they held each other so closely, and she missed those times so much. Her cheeks were red, but it a reassuring way. She could feel his chin nearly resting on her opposite shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her in such a needing manor; Sakura believed he didn't want to let go, either.

"I miss…the old times, too…"

Her eyes opened, blinking. _What did…he just say? _Sakura loosened her grip, looking into his eyes; he was till holding her. "What?"

Sasuke hadn't realized he said that out loud; apparently she didn't hear or seemed confused. He shook his head, releasing her. "Nothing, sorry. I better get going." He turned and waved, heading off towards the gym.

"Bye…" She watched him for a moment before tuning away herself, and heading out one of the doors to meet Temari. Her body crawled with his warmth; it felt like heaven when he took her into his arms like that. She still wasn't to sure as to what he said; she wanted to believe he said something about missing the old days, but when it came to such, she often misheard things.

Sakura really had to talk to him; a long serious after school talk about how she wanted to go back to those days with him. She felt comfortable around him so suddenly, just because of what took place not even a minute ago. It's like something special was there between them, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Gaara slumped down against the school wall, deciding to stall another minute after seeing what he just did. He was supposed to go along with his sister and Sakura to celebrate, but witnessing what he did, he knew exactly what was going to happen. The Sabaku was sorry for even turning that corner and seeing them embracing so. He backed away, but heard what Sasuke said. He didn't know why he stopped communicating with Sakura that summer, but he had a good idea why now.

Gaara believed the Uchiha used to love her, and just never got it out and across to her back then. Now that he knew Sakura loved him and felt so comfortable…

_God dammit…he's starting to fall in love with her. _

It hurt him a lot, since he'd loved Sakura for a good two years now. He didn't want to ruin Sakura's love, but he wanted to be with her. It was impossible to do without hurting someone. Gaara didn't know what to do.

* * *

**I really need to start writing for this fic more. Somehow, I wrote 10 parts in 5 days for another fic...yet I haven't even started 8 for this one. GASP Does this mean...hiatus!? Nah, there's still another chapter to post, and another week to pass. I'm sure to have another chapter done, hopefully.**

**Don't even try to tell me this chapter didn't reveal a lot...X3**


	7. Sasuke's Truth

**Sorry its taken a bit to update; been a bad day- no, a bad week. Anyways. minus this part, its exactly 4800 word. Yeah, I started adding more to the chapters.**

* * *

"Kakashi, I don't know if I'll need your help much anymore." Sakura sipped on the freshly made coffee at her desk, waiting for his reply. It'd been such a good day, and celebration. Temari knew how to get the word out to people about something big, but not the whole world. There was a full table of people Sakura knew well congratulating her on such a feat.

"I was hoping you'd finally break away from needing me."

She blinked for a moment at the instant message he'd sent her, but smiled after. She understood. "Some things I should really be doing on my own, especially when it's between him and me."

"Well, I'm proud of you, to say the least. You're confidence in the last two days has shot to a high level. Sounds like after the school thing Sasuke's glad too."

She smiled; it was like Kakashi was her father, always needing to take care of her. Like she was a little bird. But she'd finally started to fly on her own so suddenly, and needed him no more. For the most part. "I'm still gonna tell you everything that happens. Er…if you don't mind."

"No, its fine. I'm always weaseling out of anything I can, and I haven't been in a relationship forever. You and Sasuke interest me; isn't often you come over something as complex as this. It's like a novel, minus the porn."

Sakura choked on her coffee for a moment, going a bit red. "Thanks, Kakashi; I almost died."

"Unless you REALLY wanna do him, then my statement is correct."

The rosette sipped her coffee, typing back to her Biology teacher. "Oh, believe me, I'd love to screw Sasuke." She leaned back in her chair, ready to type up another instant message.

Until she saw the window with Kiba's username saying. "Sakura, please go to homecoming with me," followed by her statement. Her heart clotted in her chest and started beating rapidly; she clicked on the conversation with Kakashi, and saw it never got it him. It was sent to the wrong person.

"What?"

She quickly typed to her sensei, "Shit, I said I want to screw Sasuke to Kiba. Gimme a second." She switched over to the other conversation. She swore she was ready to have a heart attack. Kiba didn't have a clue to what was going on with the whole Sasuke thing, and the confession and note.

"Uhm, ignore that please." She bit at her lower lip, seeing Kakashi reply with an "Oh shit."

"Sakura…is he the one you were looking for at the theaters?"

The Haruno didn't like to lie; it'd only result in needing more covers for each lie. "…Yeah, I was, but let me explain." Kiba wasn't typing, so she continued, "I gave him a note sorta confessing how I've loved him…and missed the times we used to have together. And he confronted me about it today. Things were worked out, but we're just sorta back to being…friends." She hoped Kakashi would find something to do while he waited. Knowing him, he was probably looking at porn to pass time by.

"Oh, so you never mentioned how you REALLY love him and wanna screw him like a rabbit on crack!" Kakashi would be through his library by the time she got Kiba to shut the hell up and not make things worse.

"No, Kiba, that's not it at all. I just love him for who he is…and how he could understand me so well. It almost seemed like today after school we were going back to that time so quickly; I wouldn't mind that at all. Anyways…get your head out of the gutter."

He took a moment to respond; Sakura sipped on her hot drink, making sure to keep clear of the same accident. "So, assuming Sasuke doesn't return the same feelings but wants to be close as friends, sex with him would be an added bonus?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And keep your mouth shut about what you weren't even supposed to know!"

"Okay, okay!"

She opened up the instant messaging with Kakashi, "Sorry; how far did you get?"

"Hmm…five sex poses. The muscles show up _very _well on such a clean cut body." Again, she sipped her coffee, but laughing. Everyone had some sorta of habit while they were waiting. His was looking at 'human anatomy.'

"So does this mean you wanna go to homecoming with me?"

Her conversation with Kiba was back up. "Give it some time; if you stop asking like Suigetsu is, I'll consider it. It'd be interesting to go with you though…"

"Suigetsu is more perverted than I am; he's as bad as Kakashi-sensei. No, he's worse. If you go with me, then I can guarantee it won't end with sex." She didn't get a chance t respond. "…Unless you want it to."

She switched back over to the other male. "Sorry, Kiba's coming onto me about having sex after Homecoming, assuming I'll say yes."

"…He'll barley pass the next Biology test." The threat almost scared her. Sakura knew she could handle things and threaten Kiba, but Kakashi was always there to make sure no one really fucked around with such a young women. He kept his eye out on Hinata too; guys in the halls, a new one everyday, would try and pull something on her to get a glimpse up her skirt, or down her shirt. That or plain go to trip her and grab her breasts. Naruto was with her more than half the time now, and Kakashi looked the other way if he happened to slip and hit someone in the face with his fist.

She went back to talking to the Inuzuka. "Stop bugging me, please. Or I WILL go with Suigetsu." Kiba signed off in the following moment. She went back to singly instant messaging Kakashi. "He's gone; don't worry about it."

"Hey, did you get that Biology homework done?"

"Duh. It's at school."

Kakashi had known since the first quarter that all of her answers were right. It saved him the trouble of making up an answer key. "…Damn. Better go make an answer key."

"Alright, later."

He signed off. Sighing, and finishing the rest of her drink, she scanned her buddy list to see who was on. She had nothing better to do then talk anyway; her parents were gone working most the time, so talking to family wasn't an option. "Hinata…Naruto; they're talking, obviously. Neji's on for once…but so is the other brains. They're probably having an intelligent conversation. Temari has work…great, no one." She signed out.

* * *

He hadn't set his eyes on the laptop in an extremely long time. He'd been grounded by him mom from it for throwing a book and hitting Itachi in the back of the head with it. It was a book also known at the thick-ass dictionary. Sasuke didn't see justice behind it; Itachi was actually laughing, and his dad had complimented him on good aim. Plus he swore at his mom saying, "What the fuck?" She took off a month for it.

Today, this Saturday, it ended. His parents were gone at a wedding, and Itachi had gone out to go bar hopping to hopefully pick up a new chick and have sex at her place. He did go to collage, but he was home on the weekends to see his family. Itachi could get annoying and pushy in an older sense, but other than that they got along fine.

Sasuke turned on his laptop, and watched his account load; he was automatically signed into his instant messenger. "Fuck." He didn't see anyone online; zero out of about seventy-five. The Uchiha was hoping to get on a Saturday night and do nothing but be attached by Naruto over IM. It was Saturday, and night, but no one to talk to.

Part of him was wishing he asked Sakura yesterday for her screen name. He did want to talk to her, and she did seem calmer so suddenly after school Wednesday. They actually got to talk after Orchestra, and in the halls together. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to stay after either day. He was pretty sure she was trying, but it wasn't working. There was the chance being with him after school, just the two of them talking, maybe about very involved things she wasn't quite ready to handle. _Dammit Sasuke, you can't contact her anyway now. _He was ready to sign out and check his abused mailbox, but his screen lit up. It asked him if he wanted to accept an instant message from Haruno. _Well what'd you know? _

He accepted.

"…Sasuke?"

He grinned, "That'd be me. I assume this is Sakura?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen you on here for a while."

The Uchiha was wondering how exactly she'd gotten his screen name. And how long she'd had it. It couldn't have been more than a month; and quite frankly it didn't matter; he wanted to talk to her anyways. "Grounded for throwing a book at Itachi's head."

"I can see you doing that for some reason; mom's orders to stay off?" He smiled; after the years, she still knew exactly how his family was.

"Yup." Sasuke sat back in his chair and waited. He was contemplating over whether to wait for Sakura to break the ice, or he should just do it himself. They could talk small like this all day, but he wanted to get down to some serious stuff. He saw she was writing to him after a long pause. And she was writing for a while too.

"I don't know if you want to talk about anything much deeper, but I really have to ask you something."

To his relief, she was probably headed the same direction he wanted. "Go ahead; I was about to ask the same."

"Why…before high school…why did what we have just…end?" For the first time the raven could remember, his heart beat started pumping just a bit faster. _Fuck; am I actually…nervous? I'm not too sure if I want to tell her this…not quite yet. Shit, but I gotta. _

He slowly typed into his keyboard. "You really want to know? And you promise you won't freak out or anything?"

"Yes on both. Go ahead; I was sorta hoping…you'd talk to me like this. I mean, openly without worry of my concern. Cause I really enjoyed…talking to you like this before."

"Yeah, I did too. I didn't know what was okay to talk to you about until now."

"Anyways, continue." Both were calm and content, cool with what was just up and at play. But it was Sasuke's turn now to tell the truth.

"Sakura, back then…I found myself in love with you. I wasn't sure how to tell you then…and I thought you'd wanna stay friends forever. I killed off what we had because I didn't want to stay in one place. I wish I would have known sooner how you felt."

There was a good long pause on her part. Sasuke started to worry she was crying and ready to sign out for blowing it with him. But he got am IM in return; it was just a bit shocking. "Do you still feel that way?"

_If she wasn't crying before…she will now. _He made sure to take his time on this one. "I separated me from you to end that love and get away from you…so, no. Sorry Sakura."

"But…Wednesday…"

"Let me explain that." She was about to enter text, but stopped so he could saying something. Sasuke wanted to stress this point so badly. "I do miss what I used to have with you, because I had someone to talk to virtually anything about, and knew they'd always be there. I can tell you this much: I want to get back to that point as soon as possible, because that's the Sakura I miss. Just…minus the part of how I used to feel."

His heart started to calm down to its normal rhythm after getting that out. And the grin he had towards her words grew.

"It seems like we already established that. I'm guessing this means…we both do want it back."

"Yeah."

"Okay, question then."

"Hmm?"

It took her a minute to get it to him. It wasn't even that long. "Why did you say no?"

Right now, he wished he could have taken that answer back. But in the back of the Uchiha's mind, he knew there was someone else who had wanted to do so. Someone who really did love her. "Because there's someone else who wants to go with you as badly as you wanted to go with me. He just hasn't asked yet."

"…Can I ask who? And please don't say Kiba or Suigetsu…"

Sasuke didn't want to let the Haruno down. He didn't want to ruin it for one of his closest friends, however…

"Can you promise to not let him know that I told you?"

"Well duh; I keep all of the stuff to myself that you tell me unless you say otherwise."

The raven wasn't too sure if she had any idea that he felt this way. They seemed like good buddies with a strong bond. It didn't seem like Sakura would mind going with him. "Gaara."

Again, Sakura wasn't doing anything for a good minute. Sasuke sat in his chair, patiently waiting for her to write back. "…No wonder. Wow, it makes sense now. I uhm…yeah, that could work. Believe me, if you would have by chance disappeared and I was forced to get over you…he was my only other real choice or guy I had am eye on. Not that I'm in love with him…"

Sasuke smiled; she took it quite well. "I get it. I sorta knew anyways."

"Any idea when he's going to?"

"No, but I'll call him tomorrow. Oh, which reminds me…" He pulled out his phone, brining up a new contact. He labeled it as Sakura. "It okay with you if I get your cell?"

"Yeah, sure." The next IM she sent had her number, and he added it in his contacts.

"Right, you probably want mine…" He took a second to put his number into the message before hitting enter.

"If we ever need to meet or talk, like before…you get it." Her line paused; no text was being entered. Sasuke thought things were going well too. He didn't understand until his phone started ringing. He opened it and answered.

"You not trust me or something?"

She smiled; she always let out a small breath before smiling. He took note of this a long while back. "No, I do. I was wondering…if you were really doing anything tomorrow."

Sasuke kicked back in his chair, and signed out of IM; Sakura did so around the same timing he did. His eyes drifted to the ceiling, finding little patters in the dark blue paint. "If that includes walking around with you for a while, then yes, I'm busy tomorrow."

Sakura lightly giggled over the line; he simply grinned. He'd always found her laugh cute, and he still did. "Should I walk to your place?"

"Nah, I'll walk over there around…one tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Yeah; see you then." He closed his phone, whispering bye before she hung up. Sasuke's dark eyes remained in his equally dark ceiling, wondering what exactly they'd do tomorrow besides walk. Though, walking together for a good hour to talk about anything and everything was something they always used to do. Whenever she was really cold, she'd shove her hands deep into her pockets, and nuzzle her red tipped nose into the coats collar. That's when it was cold. Right now, it was plenty cold.

Whatever did happen or went on, he could tell rather things really did click so fast between them to gain back what they lost, or if she still wasn't quite ready to accept it. That, or what he feared; he wasn't ready to go back to that. He'd had his heart nearly broken and broke Sakura's in return without meaning to. Only tomorrow would really answer that question.

* * *

_Five more seconds…give me five more god damn seconds before I CHOP YOU OFF! _Sakura flailed her arms up, looking intently at the hair sticking up from the mirrors reflection. She licked her fingers, and grabbed the hairs, pulling them down. It was starting to go down; she did it twice more. "Good enough."

Sighing, she pulled a hoodie over her head, sticking her arms through the large dark red jacket. It was warm and comfy; perfect for such weather. She had on jeans too, and some tattered black, red and white shoes. Just a normal outfit that made her look rather innocent and cute. Sakura glanced back at herself in the large stand up mirror, deciding to throw her hair up. She'd been sick enough of it today; it'd make things easier. She did so, grabbing her phone, and exiting her bedroom.

The Haruno's parents were out working again; they had some meeting and had to fly way out of the area. They said it could be a few days before they came back. It didn't matter either way; they knew she wasn't going to throw some huge party or anything. They'd know anyways.

Sakura made the way to her front door, opening it before stepping outside. Immediately, the cold air hit her; it felt more like winter than autumn. The leaves had finished falling for the season, leaving the air a bitter cold. Sakura hated the cold, thought she knew it was better than extremely hot. You could only take off so many clothes.

_Where is he? It should be about one… _

Pulling out her phone, the rosette looked at the time; it just switched over to one. That's when her phone started to ring and vibrate in her hand. She jumped slightly due to sudden surprise, and answered. "Yeah?"

"Look at your driveway."

Lifting her head, the Uchiha held his phone, and hung up as he paused at the asphalts end. She smiled, closing her phone, and walking off her porch over to him. "Right on time."

"Most formal way to arrive." Sasuke tilted his head to the side, motioning down her street, "Come on."

She complied, joining his side, and walking down the side of the street. Sakura smiled for a moment; it felt familiar, but good to be at his side again, doing what they always used to. It was refreshing, and good to know he was willing to do the same so soon. "How have things been going for you?"

His eyes remained cast into the view upon him, but with a faint smirk on his lips. "Good I suppose. Schools getting a bit more challenging, and my parents are still being themselves. Dad's working plenty as the police chief, and mom's busy with her part time job. Good thing I don't rely on them much."

Her smiled was all but a bit painful, "I know what you mean. Mom and dad are getting more and more calls for business trips, or trying to keep themselves together for me."

His eyebrow rose as he glanced at the female beside him. Her eyes were downcast, lips slightly frowning. "Last time I remembered, things were fine."

Sakura shook her head, "After a good days deal for the company, dad tends to go out drinking with his buddies. My mom's getting fed up with it; I try to drown out the yelling at night…but they always keep me up. They think I'm asleep and don't know what's going on at all. They pretend to get along around me, and go on dates and such…but I know they don't. Mom and dad can't stay together much longer."

It was evident to Sasuke that her family life had gone way down. Not only didn't she get to see her parents much at all, but they argued all the time. He knew, especially someone like Sakura, didn't need that in her life. It was hurting her more that they wouldn't tell her about this and argue behind closed doors than just divorce already. "If you ever do need a get-away, you know my door is always open."

"Yeah…"

Sasuke let out a small breath, looking back at her. Something was still on her mind and bothering her. He could see it in those green eyes. "Sakura, what is it?"

She shoved her hands deeper into the hoodie, head sinking. "Just…please change the topic. I need to get my mind off of them."

Confronting it wasn't going to work; she was involved enough. He looked back in front of him. "Itachi came home a bit before I left; he had the worse hangover ever, but it seemed to clear up as soon as he saw me ready to go somewhere. He kept asking, 'where are you going? Can you stay home for a few? What's so important I can't tell you about how last night turned out?' I told him I was meeting you, and that talking to you for a while meant the most at this point. He about went crazy and almost got out the door with me to come see you. It's been a few years; I think the bastard actually missed you, unlike his girl flings."

He glanced over at Sakura, seeing her begin to smile. Her green eyes met his dark blue ones. "What'd you do to make him stay home?"

"I threatened to castrate him so he could never fuck again. He stayed home." Sasuke was Sasuke; the Haruno lightly laughed, knowing it was just like him. Sasuke did have a side to him which did care about others, but the other could get quite stoic and ugly. His usual glare, or when you got him in a bad mood, could drive away a pack of dogs. She could see him actually chopping off his older brother's penis; she could see it working the other way too.

The Uchiha took in her smile, making him feel that much better. At least she cheered up. "So, school, how's that going so far?"

Sakura calmed down to answer his question. "Oh, fine. Top marks still, honor roll…straight A's; the usual…" She lifted her head, and looked at him; she got his calm glance in return. "…I assume it's about the same on your part?"

He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I slip up once in a while, but yeah, same. Bet I'm still getting a better grade in gym."

Sakura smirked; she had brains, but not brawns when they knew each other so well. It'd been almost 2 ½ years since then; she'd changed. "Oh, I'm getting highest grade in my class. Tsunade and I actually hung out for a bit and she gave me some good pointers." The rosette was quiet for a moment, smelling the humidity in the air. It wasn't too pleasant in such cold weather. And right now, unbelieving she was doing this with Sasuke was the last thing on her mind. It seemed like old times so quickly, it didn't even matter. They were back to how it used to be almost completely.

"For some reason, the situation between us…seems to have something more to it. More than it did before High school." Sasuke broke the silence with such a thought; he was truly speaking his mind. Her green eyes drifted onto his form, but he was paying attention to what was before him. "After the breakdown on both our parts, now we're coming together again, that experience has made something new. It's like…you need me or something. I can actually feel you needing this…"

She looked into the ground, a bit embarrassed he could pick up something as such. But being able to speak her mind freely and knowing he cared was something she needed. "I never looked at it the same way; it does hold truth…"

Sasuke, too, looked into the ground. "…And I think I've always wanted to be all you need."

Sakura stopped right where she was, lifting her chin, and watching him walk a few paces ahead. He could hear her slight gasp; he didn't quite mean to say that, but he did. She couldn't believe she'd just heard this from him; those green eyes were stuck on the back of his raven head. The Uchiha paused, and stood a few feet ahead. "…I didn't feel like I was that back then; that I would be the only one in your heart. That I wasn't the answer you were really looking for."

She stood still, listening to his words, and absorbing them in. He was speaking his mind perfectly; probably a bit more than he intended, by far. _What does this exactly mean? Is this…some huge mysterious confession? _

"…That's truly why I separated myself. But I know now I am what you needed; the one you wanted to be with. I blew it then…and I don't want to now."

Sakura didn't understand well at all. It had such emotion and almost sadness with confidence behind it. "Sasuke, I don't understand. What are you trying to-?"

His heart thudded in pain; he wanted her so badly and so suddenly. His heart was aching to get this out and tell her. So soon, and he was almost positive he was in love with her again. Just one walk, one conversation, and it was there; Sasuke could feel it. He wanted to be all she needed to be with her; Sakura was that one he needed, too. He wanted to tell her all of this, but it seemed like fate didn't want it.

The Haruno's words were cut off as he was on the verge of spilling it all. A door had slammed shut, making her stop as both shifted towards the noise. Sasuke knew exactly who it was, and cursed inwardly, knowing he'd need to wait for another opportune moment to come along until he brought this subject back up and really told her. "Holy shit Sakura, is that really you?"

How he moved so quickly over to her was a mystery. Sakura looked up into the males eyes; another Uchiha, but his name happened to be Itachi. She widely smiled and threw her arms around him, "Itachi! Oh, it's been years!" She felt his hands at her lower back a few moments later; he pushed her a bit more into his body too. She didn't seem to care or notice. Inwardly, he was slowly becoming horny. She felt very formly, and looked sexy. But he'd keep part of that to himself.

"Well you've become bountiful in a few areas. Good to see the little Sakura all grown now…and sexy."

Smiling, the Haruno leaned back and let go, though becoming a bit flustered. "Please, prince charming, save that for the next girl you sleep with."

Sasuke had to admit, he was pissed at his older brother for the sudden come-on to the girl he used to love, and was again. But Sakura's sudden turn down left his inwardly calling a win. Quickly, his emotions shifted, again. Sasuke watched Itachi put his arm around _his _Sakura, and lead her off towards the house. The younger Uchiha clenched his fist, and followed, watching the other male open his mouth.

"Oh, but I was saving it with the next girl I _will_ sleep with."

_God, that fucking man-whore…I'll make sure the next dictionary has spikes, and lit on fire before I smoke him in the head…BOTH heads. _

However, before Itachi opened the door and started screwing around with her mind more, she slinked out of his grip. "I do believe I'm your brothers company, and I was with him."

Itachi rolled his eyes as the pink haired female joined his younger brother's side. Sasuke was in disbelief she'd do that; he had no complaints though. The elder Uchiha let the two of them in the house before shutting the door. He watched Sakura's ass as she walked off down the hall with his brother.

_Oh man, if I wasn't looking at that piece of ass before, I am now. Sakura is defiantly gonna hear from me again; god damn she's hot! And I'm gonna get myself some of it too… _

* * *

**Sasuke confessionish thing...and new rival. OOOHHH!!!**

**And now, I will be going on hiatus. Nothing further has been written besides this; I'll get back to it when I can.**


	8. Lie your heart away

**Sorry its taken forever to update somethign so small. School attemtpted to assassinate me tice already, okay? But I'm on vacation now...and ahve been for over a week. XP Enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke strummed away on his electric, specifically blue, guitar, tuning it somewhat it the process. Though he couldn't just concentrate on the guitar right now. The most important thing was the girl lying backwards on his bed, staring up into the ceiling. The Uchiha glanced at her form for a moment, tuning at the same time. He could probably look at her all day, and it'd never grow old.

Sakura could sit lay there all day thinking too, but nothing else would really be clear or revealed to her. She was too busy thinking about what Sasuke had said to even realize he was staring at her. _He wants to be…all I ever needed. And…he doesn't want to screw things up. _

The rosette shifted; Sasuke looked at his guitar strings incase she happened to look over at him. Things grew awkward quick for him, now that she wasn't getting what he meant outside his house not even half an hour ago. He didn't even dare repeat it, or try to explain it to her. He was embarrassed enough as it was for being interrupted so but Itachi. Sasuke already decided to carry on as if he never said such, and try to remain within the limits of a strong friendly bond with some benefits, and not jumping so quickly into love.

_…It sounds like he's saying…he feels the way I do. But- no, he just told me over IM that he didn't feel that way. Then…? _The Haruno flopped her head to the right, letting her eyes rest on Sasuke. He sat not too far away in his computer chair, facing her. But his eyes were directed down onto the strings as he started to strum a verse to a song.

Sakura inwardly grinned; looking at her or not, he was still striking. Not to mention having him dabble around on something like the guitar made his current image that more easily drawn into. The temptation to remain quiet and observe him shattered, due to a determined and much needed answer. "Hey, Sasuke?" His eyes lifted, easily looking into hers. Sasuke still dabbled on the stringed instrument. "…What exactly did you mean earlier by all of that?"

His eyes almost made it to the guitar to look at the current fret, but paused from doing such; the Uchiha stopped playing altogether at this question. His heart let out a large thump before he could look back into her green eyes. He'd been put into that position he wanted to avoid. "Oh, nothing really…spur of the moment I suppose."

Sakura's lip pouted out slightly; she turned from lying on her back to her stomach, still keeping contact. "Don't lie and make stuff up; you know the answer…I know you're lying, and I won't let it be."

He lifted his arms and crossed them, thinking up a quick cover. Not a lie, a cover-up. "Sakura, I just want to keep you protected and not hurt you like I did last time. I feel like shit for doing that, and no way in hell do I want a repeat. Really, I won't turn you down or away or anything…not like last time." What he spoke was true, and probably needed to be said anyways.

Sakura saw how it tied into most of what he said, and saw it as the only real explanation. She took it as satisfactory. And this is when Sasuke understood it worked and went back to his guitar. "Hope you don't mind." The moment the Uchiha glanced up, she smiled.

"Not at all; I find it soothing." Crossing her arms, she laid her head in them, but to the right in order to watch him play. Grinning, the raven looked back down, and started to strum the first chord to a song. And as soon as the male she loved started playing, she couldn't help but burry her head into her arms and smile, feeling her cheeks go warm. "…You still play it…" She lifted her head back to resting to the right.

"Cause I always saw it as a good sort of representation of us. Our song, if you will." He concentrated on playing and making sure he shifted his fingers around correctly, but still paid just as much attention to the Haruno.

"…Chasing Cars; I'll never get old of it, and I'll never get old of you." Her comment made his grin that much more. There wasn't really room for question as to if he loved her or not.

* * *

Sakura let out a held in breath as she got off of the morning bus to the front of her high school. It was just above freezing; she snuggled her nose into her jacket, walking up to the doors. Her mind wasn't set on school as much as it was Sasuke…and Itachi.

After lying around at the Uchiha's for a while, they went downstairs to eat, and somehow, his brother just happened to pull in right up behind her and 'accidentally' grab her ass. Sakura did like Itachi's company, he was quite funny, but he was being just a bit too friendly.

She'd caught Sasuke's eyes at least once when his older brother was messing around with her; they were nearly burning a hole into Itachi. The Haruno wanted to believe it was a form of jealously, but he said he just wanted to keep her protected. So, she saw and believed it to be a form of protection from his 'prick' of a brother. Oh, she heard his mutter that, and man-whore more than a few times yesterday.

It seemed the more Itachi touched her in some way, the more Sasuke wanted him dead. Why he didn't tell Itachi to stop or leave her be…she didn't get. Well, she did, in a way; he'd probably do something like…grin, say 'oh, you mean this?' and do something a bit more on the sexual level to her. Sakura still wasn't sure rather Itachi was doing this to piss off his younger brother, or, what she doubted and hoped not, really did want her.

Either way, she tried her best to not appeal to what he did. Yeah, when he grabbed her she'd blush and Itachi would grin, or when the elder Uchiha would poke her she'd squeak and find it funny. Sakura wasn't trying to encourage it in anyway, but she really didn't see the harm in letting him mess around with her.

Sasuke didn't feel the way she did, so…it should all be okay to do. Right?

"Morning, Sakura." She paused, and looked up at the door being held open. The Haruno was a bit shocked at first, but smiled, seeing Sasuke right there.

"Good morning Sasuke." Both of them walked into the school together; the Uchiha remained by her side, keeping his hands folded into his pockets. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand though. Her green eyes met his. "So, is this some new thing you've decided to do?"

Sasuke grinned, "What? Meeting you at the door and walking you to your locker?" She nodded. "Why not?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, just wondering." She paused for a moment before continuing. "…It seemed like you wanted to kill Itachi yesterday. Did you, after I left?"

He looked forward, quickly. There was a slight heat to his cheeks. Sakura could pick a lot up easily, and he'd never notice. Like this case, which had him embarrassed him slightly. "…Nah, I let him go. I just wanna make sure, in the future, that he doesn't really…you know, intend on doing that. He's a fucking man-whore anyways…the last thing I want is my Sakura being hurt by him."

The rosette's face flushed, then went red as she paused in the hall. Apparently, he didn't notice he'd said 'his Sakura.' "…Uhm, Sasuke." He stopped, and looked into her eyes, but hers went right into the floor. "…You called me _your_ Sakura…"

Those onyx eyes widened, and his face warmed, yet again. "What I meant by that…" Sasuke turned to face her front. He calmed down, slightly grinning. "…I just want to keep someone close and precious to me safe from someone like him. You just interpreted it wrong is all."

Sakura looked back into his eyes. They were reassuring, as was his grin. Yeah, she could see it in him now. A close friend who wants her safe. "Somehow, I knew that's what the case was."

He shifted his head to behind him. "Come on, let's get you to your locker and first period class." She nodded, and they continued. Inwardly, he let out one long breath. _God damn Sasuke, watch what you say! It's WAY too early to let her know that!_ He was thankful, at the least, that he could pull facts out of his ass and make it as a cover for the truth. But the truth would eventually have to be revealed.

* * *

He still wasn't sure what to do. All he could do was watch time pass him by as he did nothing. Gaara wasn't causing anyone pain this way; nobody but himself. Nobody knew, and nobody seemed to care. Maybe he was better off alone, separated for Sakura. He should just let Sasuke go after her and let things happen between them. And he'd never tell anyone, because they wouldn't get it…at all.

"Hey, Gaara!"

Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see, let alone talk to. Gaara shut his locker and went to walk away to the cafeteria for lunch. He should have known better that the Uchiha couldn't be ignored. "Slow down; what's the rush?"

The red head paused against a wall, loosely holding his books. He didn't look at Sasuke, but down the hall. "Just let me get to my next class." Sasuke wasn't understanding why the Sabaku suddenly became so stoic towards him; Gaara wasn't stoic unless somebody had really pissed him off or did something wrong, and he wasn't the type to vent it out on others.

Sasuke would have to figure that out later; he had important news. "…You know, Homecoming is on Saturday-"

"Yeah, and I _still _don't have a date and won't now!" Gaara's eyes narrowed into Sasuke's; he just snapped, to a small degree.

"Dude, I was going to tell you Sakura's _waiting _for you to ask her."

At these words, the red head immediately calmed. His eyes were a bit wide though. He wasn't expecting this; he thought Sasuke would have stolen his date after what he saw last happened between them. "You're not going with Sakura?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, rolling his eyes; his attention and eyes left Gaara's. "Pft, why would I? She's just a close friend."

"…Because you love her."

The Uchiha _was_ calm and temperate, playing off his feelings at heart. Until Gaara said it out loud. The pain trailed from the Sabaku's words; Sasuke looked at his friend, only to see his eyes cast into the ground. "They hell would make you think that?!"

He looked up; he was right on target with this one. His blue eyes shifted somewhat, knowing he put himself and Sasuke in awkward and uncomfortable positions. "I saw you both in the hall last week after school; I heard what you said, and she didn't. That was one of those lover's embraces anyways; it's hard to miss what going on between you two."

"Yeah, well I tired to tell her yesterday and she didn't get it, and my prick of a brother interrupted. I won't be telling her for a while now; sides, I know you wanna go with her to this thing, and you're a good friend who I want to give that chance." Both looked at each other from the wall they stood on. "…Just, keep your mouth shut about it, okay?"

Gaara nodded, "I'll ask her later today. Thanks, Sasuke."

He grinned, turning down the near empty hall. The Uchiha raised his hand and waved. The red head just smiled before headed off to lunch. He sure as hell wasn't pissed anymore; for now, he was content he could take the only girl he felt anything towards to Homecoming.

* * *

**I know; I just wrote this today...and its all quick and whatnot. Whenever I write somethinh within 24 hours that's not long, at ALL, I always feel as if its a rushed drabble of words.**

**:\ At least it's coming along. Right?**


	9. Missing Uchiha

**Sorry about it taking forever to update. But I fianlly got 4 days off of school...now that exams are over. X3 Two more days after this one too!**

**

* * *

_Two weeks later_**

Winter vacation was just around the corner; three more days, including this Wednesday, and two weeks after that. Two Wednesday's from now was everyone's last day. Just about two weeks, and that, Sakura was so happy to get.

Last Saturday had been Homecoming, and Gaara asked Sakura that Monday; she accepted, of course. Sasuke had shown up dateless, one of the only to, but Gaara let him have a dance with his date. He could see the chemistry as much as the others around have. But Sasuke still chose to remain mute about it, and Sakura had to accept that he didn't love her; though, he really did.

Sakura started playing her violin, as was the rest of the orchestra. Iruka was enjoying the lovely music at his ears, conducting away. It was peaceful, and calm, as the Haruno was.

_Was _being the keyword.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tsunade walking down one of the isles towards them. _What is Tsunade-sensei doing here? I thought she slept at this hour… _

Iruka paused the baton, and turned to face her; Shizune, the assistant principle, was right by her side. And oh, did Tsunade look pissed. Sakura could only think this meant either nap time had been interrupted due to someone in this room, or the sake she had stashed got to her. "Tsunade-sensei, can I help you?"

With her furrowed brow, she lifted her finger and pointed to the cello section. "Lend me Suigetsu…and _Uchiha_."

Quickly, Sakura's green eyes widened. _What on earth did they do!? _The Haruno had heard the tone she used with Sasuke's name, and it was his last name. That combination was deadly.

She looked over at the two males, but specifically the raven. As he set his cello down and went to turn away, his eyes met hers. Stoic; empty. Not angered, though almost worried about the fate he was to face. He knew he did something wrong, and now, he was going to pay for it. Sakura's eyes stayed in his for a moment, just until he stepped off the stage with Suigetsu and over to Tsunade.

The evil-eyed wrath was upon the Uchiha; he was fucked. Anyone who got that look was on Tsunade's last nerve. And if she had the authority to, she'd be beating the shit out of them. For her to give this to Sasuke, of all people, had to have meant he did something terrible.

The four of them walked off, but Sakura wouldn't look away; not until they exited the back of the theater they were in. She hoped he'd be back soon, and she could figure out what happened, and when, to get him in this deep.

"Come on Miss Haruno, we don't have all day." She looked over at her teacher, and lifted her instrument. But the worry for her love and his fate sucked away the will to play.

* * *

Sakura kept looking in the halls for him; the bell had rung, and she only caught Suigetsu right before she left. And she hated the answer he gave her. The near white-haired male looked her right in the eyes, pitifully. "**I get three days suspension for some bullshit; it's gonna be worse for Sasuke**."

She walked into Biology, set her things down on the counter she sat at, and retreated right to Kakashi's office. Maybe the teachers around the building had heard something of this; he'd tell her. Right? "Kakashi-sensei."

He peered up from his book, and motioned her to shut the door. "What's the matter with Sasuke this time?" Sakura shook off the fact he knew it was about him; the fear and anxiety must have been written all over her face.

"Something happened last period. Suigetsu and Sasuke were pulled out of Orchestra."

His eyes lazily scrolled the pages. "Hmm, pulled out?" He didn't see this as a big deal, because…well, if it were that big at who did it, then Sakura would have told him.

"_Tsunade _pulled them out. And she was _pissed_."

Kakashi became drawn into this; he knew that women liked her nap time around noon, and for her to have to miss that, and happy hour, must have been huge. His eyes met her green ones. "How'd she address him?"

"_Uchiha._"

And it must have been bad in Kakashi's eyes as well; he actually set down his book; Sakura blushed just lightly at his features. The Hatake's hands folded together in his lap as he faced her. "Don't tell me she gave him _the look." _The Haruno nodded. "…Shit. What did him and Suigetsu do?"

"That's what I came to ask you about. It must have been recent…but, I thought you might have heard something of it."

Her sensei rose from his seat, and took the book in hand. "Did he come out of these yet?"

"That I know of, no. Suigetsu did, and he got three days suspension." Sakura stepped off to the side as Kakashi made his way to the door. He wanted in on the facts almost as badly as Sakura did.

"…I'll go down to the office and see what I can find out, maybe hear. Pass out the chapter 7 worksheets." Both exited the office just as the tone rang; Kakashi had his book against his face, going right for the door. "Everyone, sit down, and do the worksheet; get a copy of your own on the front table. Have it done at the end of the period, or you get a zero. I'll be back."

The Hatake exited his classroom, and Sakura sat down with her worksheet. Naruto turned and faced her. "What'd you tell him this time?"

The Haruno swiveled her stool around to face her blonde friend. He just seemed distressed about the fact Sakura did something to work up their teacher. "Look, Sasuke was pulled out of class last period…and by Tsunade. Suigetsu was too, and he got three days suspension. But she was way more pissed at Sasuke…and, he hasn't come out yet. Kakashi is gonna see if he can figure it out."

The Uzumaki wasn't smiling, or frowning. His eyes were just a bit wider than usual. He was worried about his fired, too. "I've got next period gym with Sasuke. If he's there…I'll ask him."

Her eyes fell off to the corner, looking into the floor. "…Whatever it is, I hope it's not that bad…"

Naruto needed to brighten her up; she'd been having nearly the past month work out so well; he wanted that streak to keep up. Sakura hadn't been so happy for a while. "Hey, Sakura, wanna help me do this worksheet? I know you did it ahead of time."

She smiled at his attempt to change the subject and make her stop worrying. She grabbed her folder and pulled out the paper, handing it to him. "Here. I'll just work on a rough draft paper for Journalism."

"You sure?" The rosette nodded, and turned around to her desk space to do other work. At least attempt to.

* * *

_Why isn't he here!?_

Orchestra had just ended, and Suigetsu, nor Sasuke, had shown up. Sakura really didn't want to believe he'd been suspended. Though, the chances of that seemed oh so high. She walked a bit slower than usual to Biology, looking at the several hundred faces in the halls. But none were his. She did see Gaara's and manage a small grin as they crossed paths. But that was all she could do.

Sakura sighed; it was hopeless. _Kakashi and Naruto were in on helping me…maybe they got something to say. _

Her heart was sore as she entered her class with Kakashi. And to her surprise, he was sitting in her seat, reading one of his books. His eyes met hers as soon as she walked in; the first in, as usual. "Get anything, sensei?"

The Hatake rose from the stool; but he shook his head. Her heart fell deeper into her chest, knowing she wouldn't get anything or know. She did try calling Sasuke last night, but he never picked up. "He was already out of there and his next class; I spent to long in there trying to ask Tsunade…she almost threw some damn potted plant at my head."

This wasn't coming together or making sense. Sakura never saw him at his locker at the end of the day. So, what happened to him? "No idea whatsoever what the case was?"

"No, sorry."

There was a moments pause between them; just a moment before another voice came up.

"…I know what happened." She turned and looked at the Uzumaki; oh, the look in his eyes was terrible. If he couldn't at least smile…whatever happened was that bad. Naruto's blue eyes met Sakura's.

"Was he in class 8th?"

He nodded, setting his stuff down, and taking his seat by Sakura. Kakashi stood, leaning on Sakura's desk area. Naruto wasn't facing either of them; his voice was soft, and sort of raspy. He didn't _want _to tell them; especially Sakura.

"…Naruto, what happened?"

But he should have known when someone was concerned about a loved one, and he knew something…there was no point in avoiding it. No matter how bad it was.

He turned, faced her, and looked right into her green eyes. "Sakura, he was arrested during eighth period."

* * *

. 


	10. Dont say we're not meant to be

**X.X Kill me later if you must for not posting for – oh how long, months? At least two? **

**Since the events got all screwed up…AND it's been so long, with so much happening, the fic is about to take a HUGE-ass skip. So, yes, this is your warning that this chapter and the last one won't flow well, at all.**

* * *

Sasuke was near out of breath, but he had to get to her. There wasn't any turning back now; not since he had to tell Sakura now. The Uchiha was going to finally get out what he needed to.

The rain was falling down on the sidewalk he so desperately ran on, just to get to her. It was slick, he was wet, sweating; exhausted. His arms swung as he took large, running strides, making his calves stress so greatly. However, Sasuke had finally gotten it through his thick-head that he needed to tell Sakura this. He just _had _to express the feeling welling in his chest.

The Uchiha turned a corner, knowing he was just a few more streets away from her house. His heart beat rapidly, feet at an equally fast rhythm, breath swelling from his lips. He was remembering the past weeks; today was the week after school started back up. And he knew, if he didn't get this out, he would lose the rosette for good. She had been ignoring him all week, a sad broken look in her eyes; her heart was breaking because he had been too stubborn to want to admit anything. And now that the charges had been dropped, and he was free, now with a huge clarity, he had to do this.

_Sakura, hold on…just a bit longer. You won't be let down by me, anymore._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The paper was clutched in his hand as he finished reading the message. It was a weak grip, though; Sakura had written it to him. She had slipped it right under his door, since he refused to come out. Itachi pissed him off way too much to even bother to try to go after her anymore. It seemed so hopeless – keeping the Haruno's love.

Since being arrested and accused of domestic violence – _That kid's a SHITHEAD! Concussion my ASS!__Maybe if he kept his god damn mouth shit about her, I wouldn't have swung! _

Oh, he remembered the little bastard that got him stuck in this position. He was in gym with him and Suigetsu – never a nice kid. A freshman, who ran his mouth but never back himself up. Both friends ignored the punk…until he started mouthing off about the wrong person. While in the locker room, changing, he was telling a few of his buddies about a 'pink-haired-freak.' He laughed, saying how Sakura was a smart-ass, looked funny, and had almost nothing worth looking at. As soon as Sasuke had heard 'Sakura' come from that one's mouth in a negative manor, he stepped up and grabbed his shirt, throwing him into the lockers. Sasuke questioned, in his evil-broody manor, to why he didn't shut up. The kid grinned, and teased Sasuke that he shouldn't get so defensive over such an _ugly _person. When Sasuke heard that, he slammed the kids head into the locked, and let his fist fly into his mouth. Nobody EVER bashed _his _Sakura like that.

Suigetsu pulled his friend away at that point, but the kid just wouldn't shut up. The blue-haired male shoved the kid back into the locker before Asuma came in and broke it up. The next day, Tsunade pulled the two out of Orchestra and heard the story for the little brat first. Suigetsu didn't really do anything to him, though, Sasuke DID deliver a hard enough blow to chip some teeth. The kid exaggerated the 'brutal attack' to some points, getting Sasuke put under house arrest and suspended for a month.

He couldn't leave his house, nor have anyone over. His parents took away the computer, and had his phone shut off. There was no way he could communicate to the Haruno at this point. Until…he heard her come into his house, with his brother letting her in. Sasuke had no idea if it meant Sakura was going for his brother now since this whole incident must have been spread about school, or what it really meant.

But the situation became clear to why she was over in his brothers company. His raven eyes scanned the three words on the paper once more. _**I miss you. **_

__Sasuke remained on his bed though, looking into the ceiling, trying to grasp onto all of this. _So she used Itachi to just see me? Is that it? Or…is it something I'm really missing? Maybe the bastard is trying to twist her around and make her give up on me. _He didn't know it as he laid there, but Sakura lingered outside his door, waiting for Sasuke to open it and see her there, worried and broken over the whole situation. But that door never opened; she waited as long as she could before being pulled away by Itachi. She _did _take advantage of the fact he wanted her just to get over here and see the one she loved. Just having the raven not answer the door, for her, showed he really didn't care for anything, or anyone. It hurt the rosette at heart; it left a scar, since they'd grown so close, yet he didn't budge for her.

A knock sounded at Sasuke's door; his head pivoted towards it. "Hope you're decent, cause I'm coming in."

"Bastard, go fuck yourself!" As soon as Itachi opened the door, he flung a pillow at him, though missed terribly. The elder brother said nothing mocking the attack; he shut the door, and stood parallel to his brother. Sasuke sat up, glaring deeply at the other. "Aren't you supposed to be _fucking _the company you invited over?! Take something else away from me too!?"

He rolled his eyes, "First off, she wanted nothing to do with me; I let her in as my company. It was her idea. Secondly…" Itachi picked up the pillow and threw it at the bed, "…she left crying because of your bastard-like ignorance."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

The elder Uchiha sighed, sitting down in the computer chair. He hated to point out the obvious. "Idiot. Sakura wrote you that and WAITED for you to come out and see her. She's worried about you more than anyone; you doing the opposite of what she needed in such a wrecked and emotional state only KILLED her some." This was a new thought. Sasuke remained quiet. "I already know you're head over heels for her, so I didn't pull anything. Aside from that, she only had you on mind. Don't think all of this only affected you; between you two, there's just as much concern and worry."

Oh, now the younger raven really felt like an ass. Sakura had left crying because of his ignorance, and blindness, again, to how she felt and what her motives really were. Sasuke felt his heart sinking – weakening over the matter. Itachi got up, and went over to the door. "If you don't pull your shit together and make amends, I _will _take her away from you. I'm beginning to question if you really do love her. She sure as hell is questioning the same towards you."

As soon as his brother left, he grabbed the pillow and threw it back at the door. "BASTARD!" Sasuke fell back onto his bed, pissed to a whole new level. _But I don't KNOW if I love her. I don't KNOW!_

_**End flashback**_

* * *

Question her love she did. Sakura sat on her bed, music on, all the while hearing the pattering of the rain on the roof. All week, ever since the incident at Sasuke's house with the 'I miss you' note, she'd been double-thinking as to if she really did love him. The rosette had no desire to be around him this week, since her heart hand been torn yet again by the Uchiha. Once was enough, but two really put her over the edge. 

_How can I love someone like that? Does…does Sasuke even care about me like I do him? _The Haruno thought he did. She questioned all aspect of it. Now that she thought about it, what exactly was love? And did she even want to be apart of Sasuke's life since he came across her mind as a bastard for ignoring her.

Well, she _had _been wondering and questioning about all aspects of Sasuke and love, and what was between all weekend. Now, this rainy Sunday, alone at her place, she began to draw her conclusion after running over the questions she'd be asking herself. Sakura pictured that grinning raven in her mind; it immediately drew a smile to her face; she could feel the butterflies in her stomach for him. Her hands tucked inside the white and red hoodie as she smiled, pulling her legs together. "I…I'll always have him on my mind, good or bad. I'll always be…thinking about him. Somehow, I'll connect everything to him. And…"

She rubbed her bare, smooth knees together, closing her eyes before tugging at her short-shorts. "…no matter how big of a bastard he may seem, I will always have room for more chances with him. I'll always love him…" She sighed, and sat up in her bed, feet on the floor as she looked out the window to the raining sky. "…I just wish he were here so I cold tell him I really love him, and he needs room at such a time. I mean, I can't be selfish and expect him to forget his problems for me. It's not like…he loves me back."

Just then, there was a frantic pounding at her front door. It was loud; and it sounded urgent. The Haruno paused from the rest of her self-discussion, and walked into the hall, since she left the bedroom door open. "I'm coming!" She felt a bit better about the whole Sasuke situation now; seeing him would be great, but there wasn't really pain at heart over the subject. She forgave him so easily; she needed his side of it anyways.

Sighing, Sakura pulled open her front door, casting her green eyes into a dark pair. And it took a minute to soak in who stood on her front porch, drenched in rain (looking sexy,) breathing heavily, with a look of…longing, in his eyes. The Haruno took a slight step back, shocked to see such a person. Really, what were the chances something like this would happen? Sakura had wanted to see him for a good month now, and here he was.

"…Sasuke?"

A look came into his eyes just then, even more so. He took a step forward into the house, panting slightly, and shut his door. His body radiated with wet-heat, but more confidence. Sakura couldn't muster anything at his sudden approach, and what his eyes seemed to tell her. They seemed…lusty.

The Uchiha stood before her now, in her house, quiet. Oh, but how he loved the pure innocence playing around in her eyes; it didn't seem, to him, as if she were upset and broken anymore. Just surprised how he was here. Sasuke grinned just slightly, leaning in to lock eyes.

She pressed her back into the closet door at this point, the sense of being overpowered by such a presence blowing her away. All Sakura could do was stare into those charming, lusty eyes, which approached slightly more. Sasuke placed his hand on the door next to her head he was leaning in so much.

Nevertheless, he came here to say one thing, and one thing only. It was best now; she was awe-struck, and he was bursting with confidence.

Though, as he went to speak, he could feel a slight kick-up in his stomach. Sasuke bit at his lip; he was growing nervous about this. Admitting such. He caught a glint of confusion in her eyes; Sasuke glanced away, swallowed and bit as his lip before looking right back into Sakura's eyes.

"I love you." His heart thudded as the green eyes before him widened a bit. And for why he was compelled to do what he did next – hell, even Sasuke couldn't answer that. It was just a feeling. Sasuke leaned in a bit more, closing his eyes, and tilting his head just slightly. In the next passing moment, his lips were against Sakura's, pressing inward so fondly. It was a brief kiss, and he pulled away once realizing he'd just done so.

It was a rather foolish move; she didn't kiss back. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, hand starting to slide off of the wall. Maybe he should have let her talk first aside from running to her place, confessing love, and kissing her.

Just as soon as their eyes met and he went to really pull away, he felt the Haruno's hands at the back of his neck. Her eyes closed as soon as he pulled away, and literally threw herself upon him. Oh, she'd waited for such a moment for so long. The taste of his lips shook her core; and she wanted more of it.

As her lips came back to his, as well as her body, he did what a man in love should. Sasuke put his arms, rather fiercely, around _his _Sakura, pressing his mouth back with hers. It was much more than a simple kiss this time around; the entire atmosphere between them seemed to shift towards lust and romance.

Both sets of lips opened as Sasuke pivoted his hands downward to her ass – one ran down her thigh, lifting it as his tongue came across hers. The lust just dripped from them, and an intense fire sparked and blazed. The kiss grew deep, quickly, hands wanting and so frustrated while tugging at the other's body. Sasuke wanted to feel the rosette's skin and all of her beauty.

Her fingers twisted and gripped into the back of his mane, pivoting her tongue back with his – where it had belonged for so long. He lifted her just then, pressing the balls of his fingers into her ass; Sasuke wanted her to feel him. And that's what happened when her legs came around his lower-waist; she felt him alright, but Sakura just welcomed it as they kissed, creating a heat.

The sexual tension rose, as did the friction between both heated lovers; the Uchiha's nose pressed into her warmed cheek, pivoting his jaw to get an angle, and running his wet organ into hers for about the twentieth time in a short span. He didn't care what happened from here forward; they would be together. Sasuke would finally have Sakura, and make sure it lasted; make sure the romance always stayed blossomed, as did their hearts.

For a moment, the kiss faded when he felt her smiling into his lips. Sakura pressed her forehead into his, fingers tracing his jaw line. "I love you too, Sasuke." She didn't need to say it, since she had that time ago through the note. But she'd never said it directly to him. Sasuke respected his lover greatly for doing such too; he hadn't seen it coming. The fact was understood, but now that she had it out there, too, it made the fondness grow more.

She pressed her lips back into his in the next moment to come, and the lust kicked right back up after the sweet moment. Neither could have been more in love, or content. _And to think… _Sasuke thought, digging his tongue into hers …_this__ all started with that note. Right where I thought I had ended it, she began it again._

* * *

**:P The end. Sorry for making it short – this was a 'spur of the time' thing. And after that heinous time ended for me and calmed, I stopped writing this. Cause, at first, this fic tied in tightly to my own life – the note thing with waiting in the hall, arrested thing, crying during lunch thing were included between me and my guy. XD No, he did NOT run to my house and tell me he loved me; pft, oh I wish. **

**BUT! As you can see, I sat down for a few hours and wrote this. :P I was gonna make it a lemon at the end; I'm just not up to the task. Sorry if it's rushed, but it should all tie in. Ask me if you've got questions; I'll be sure to answer. **


End file.
